


Los Comandantes.

by Averdia



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-04-05 07:41:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 21,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14039433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Averdia/pseuds/Averdia
Summary: —Presiento que nada bueno saldrá después de esto —dijo dubitativo el capitán.—No seas negativo, Levi. ¿Desconfías que haga un mal trabajo, a estas alturas del juego? —Hange lo miró desafiante.—Por supuesto que no, no desconfío de ti, desconfío de él —dijo Levi con pesar.Levi salió primero, abriendo la puerta para que ella saliera rumbo a la más peligrosa de las misiones en las que se hubieran encontrado implicados.





	1. Inicio

**Author's Note:**

> Shingeki no Kyojin ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Hajime Isayama.
> 
>  
> 
> -Canonverse  
> -Basado en la teoría de que Zeke está aliado a la legión de Paradis y en los últimos capítulos del manga.  
> -A la legión le gusta usar disfraces.  
> -La idea parte de un fanart de Hange y Zeke.  
> -Amo con ansias locas el LeviHan, es mi OTP. Levi es exclusivamente de Hange y no lo shipeo con nadie más, pero a Hange sí que la puedo shipear con el (los) que me parezca (n) perfecto (s) para ella.  
> -Fanart: https://twitter.com/nasumarumaru/status/975490086388166656?s=19

Los Comandantes.

—Hange, no quisiera que fueras sola a ver a ese sujeto —un desconfiado Levi trataba de disuadir a la Comandante de su plan.  
—No te preocupes, Levi. Sé cuidarme. Además no iré sola, Jean irá conmigo —decía Hange al tiempo que se acomodaba sus ropas, sus anteojos y el parche en su ojo— éstas prendas no me delatarán.  
—Presiento que nada bueno saldrá después de esto —dijo dubitativo el capitán.  
—No seas negativo, Levi. ¿Desconfías que haga un mal trabajo, a estas alturas del juego? —lo miró desafiante.  
—Por supuesto que no, no desconfío de ti, desconfío de él.  
Hange se dirigió a Jean, comprendió que Levi quería privacidad. —Jean, revisa que esté todo listo, afina los detalles que estamos por partir— ordenó ella.  
—Sí, Comandante. Capitán —Jean hizo el saludo militar y se retiró para seguir con el plan.

Una vez que Kirschtein se retiró dejando a ambos superiores solos, estos se miraron fijamente sin decir palabra. El primero en reaccionar fue Levi, se acercó con paso firme a Hange, la miró a los ojos, ella le sostuvo la mirada.

—Todo estará bien, Levi. Confía —dijo Hange ya más tranquila, mientras acariciaba la mejilla del hombre.  
—Ya te lo dije, en ti sí confío, en ese simio no —. Hange rio al escuchar a Levi referirse así de Zeke Jaeger.  
—Te lo vuelvo a repetir, no estaré sola. Jean estará conmigo, además, estoy tuerta, no manca, podré defenderme y darle algunos golpes si el momento lo amerita —dijo ella más animada, simulando golpear a Levi en las costillas.  
—Idiota, esto no es un juego.  
—Lo sé, pero me gusta jugar contigo, capitán —dijo ella coqueta, guiñándole, según ella, el ojo.  
—Te ves muy bien con esas ropas —dijo él mirándola fijamente de pies a cabeza —Hermosa.  
—Me halagan sus palabras, capitán —respondió el cumplido inflando el pecho, orgullosa.  
—Cuídate mucho, Hange —Levi se aproximó a su Comandante, y al tenerla frente a él, su mano tomó su barbilla y la besó con frenesí, ella gustosa correspondió a ese beso.  
—Capitán, aquí no, vas a arruinar el maquillaje —con trabajos podía hablar, estaba ocupada tratando de acariciar la lengua intrusa que jugaba dentro de su boca.  
—Confío en ti, Hange —y así como inició el beso, lo finalizó, dejando a Hange con ganas de más.  
—Te odio, enano. Me las pagarás cuando regrese.  
—Puedes vengarte lo que quieras cuando regreses.  
—Vamos, es hora —le contestó ella dándole una mirada decidida.

Levi salió primero, abriendo la puerta para que ella saliera rumbo a la más peligrosa de las misiones en las que se hubieran encontrado implicados.

.

Y ahí estaba, la 14ª Comandante de la Legión de Reconocimiento Hange Zoë, frente al Comandante Zeke Jaeger, ambos líderes erdianos, aunque uno bajo el mando de Mare.  
Hange ataviada con una falda recta en color negro llegándole a las rodillas, una blusa blanca manga larga ceñida al cuerpo y unas zapatillas con tacón en color beige, estaba frente a frente con el causante de la muerte de Erwin Smith, Hange al verlo ahí, sentía un gran deseo de írsele encima y sacarle los ojos a ese hombre, pues le había arrebatado a una de las personas más importantes de su vida, sin olvidar a Moblit Berner y a todos sus camaradas.  
Detrás de ella, sosteniendo un paraguas estaba Jean, cubriéndola del sol, haciéndose pasar por su mayordomo.

—Y aquí estamos, Comandante de Paradis —habló primero Zeke Jaeger, acomodándose los anteojos— creo que lo mejor será que me acompañe a mi despacho, si no queremos levantar sospechas.

Hange se sorprendió un poco, pero no lo demostró. 

—La señora no irá a ningún lado —salió Jean a la defensiva.  
—No me dirigí hacia usted, jovencito —Zeke habló sin dejar de mirar a Hange, algo intrigante tenía esa mujer y quería descubrirlo.  
—Jean, no te preocupes, todo estará bien, sólo quédate aquí y espérame, no demoraremos mucho, sólo permanece atento si te necesito —. Hange se volteó a mirarlo, y con sus dedos hizo un par de señales que Jean entendió— llévate la sombrilla y dame mi sombrero, por favor.  
—Si señora —Jean se limitó a acatar las órdenes de su Comandante.

Mientras Jean se retiraba, Hange se colocó un pequeño sombrero negro, con una simple flor como adorno, y con algo de nervios que supo disimular muy bien, se dio media vuelta hacia Zeke, y colocó sus manos en su espalda, haciendo una seña con sus dedos, esperando unos segundos para que alguien tomara el mensaje.

—Sígame, por favor, es por acá —Zeke se acercó a Hange, y poniendo su mano en su espalda, la hizo caminar junto a él.

Eso no fue bien visto por el hombre que, con un catalejo observaba cada movimiento desde el edificio de enfrente, Levi estaba colocado en la azotea y sintió hervir su sangre al ver como Zeke tocaba a Hange.  
—Si no fuera por este absurdo plan, ya estuvieras muerto, simio maldito —no le quedó más que gruñir y seguir observando la situación, mientras pudiera.

.

Una vez que ingresaron al edificio donde Zeke tenía su departamento, Hange comenzó a tensarse, sólo esperaba que ese hombre no intentara emboscarla, tenía fuera a sus hombres por alguna eventualidad, solo rogaba porque nada malo sucediera. Zeke detuvo su andar frente a una puerta, tomó y giró el picaporte y la abrió, dando el paso a Hange nuevamente, todo un caballero.

—Tome asiento, por favor —dijo él, acercándole una silla a Hange — ¿le ofrezco algo de tomar? ¿Agua? O algo fuerte, whisky tal vez.  
—No Comandante Jaeger, muchas gracias y por favor, discutamos este asunto, no dispongo de mucho tiempo.  
—Una mujer que va directo al punto, me agrada esa actitud —miró a Hange intensamente, ella sólo se limitó a sostenerle la mirada sin dejarse intimidar.  
—Comandante, esta operación debe llevarse a cabo bajo estricta confidencialidad. No queremos que las cosas salgan mal y muera gente inocente —Hange sonaba tan segura de sí misma que Zeke no hacía sino más que mirarla con atención.  
—Ciertamente, opino lo mismo que usted, debemos actuar con el doble de cautela, no es un plan cualquiera.  
—Ni ustedes aquí en Mare, ni nosotros en la isla, tenemos que pagar los errores de nuestros antepasados. No debemos seguir siendo prisioneros de ningún modo, tenemos que hacérselo ver al mundo, que nosotros no somos enemigos y queremos un mejor lugar para vivir, y tener esa libertad que todos obtenemos al nacer— el ojo sano de Hange brillaba con cada palabra que decía.  
—Comandante Zoë, pienso exactamente lo mismo que usted. Y seguramente sabrá, gracias a mi hermano, de las memorias de mi padre. Queremos liberar a Erdia, va a ser complicado hacerlo teniendo los ojos de Mare puestos en nosotros —encendió un cigarrillo— espero no le moleste —dijo mientras daba una bocanada y expulsaba el humo.  
—Hemos elaborado una estrategia, en la que si falla el plan A, el B está presente —. Prosiguió ella haciendo caso omiso a que Zeke estuviera fumando.

Y sin pensarlo, al mismo tiempo ambos se acomodaron sus anteojos.

Se quedaron unos segundos mirándose. Hange no hallaba la hora en la que tuviera que salir de ese lugar, sentía una ligera presión en el pecho y en el estómago. Ver a Zeke frente a ella, no era como había pensado que sería. En parte le daba la razón a Levi, tenía ganas de matarlo.  
Por su parte Zeke, sintió una atracción hacia esa mujer de peculiar belleza. Inteligencia y belleza no estaban peleadas en el cuerpo de esa mujer. Una Comandante.

—Lamento la pérdida de su ojo —otra bocanada a su cigarrillo—, desgraciadamente así son las guerras, soldados y guerreros nos arriesgamos a perder incluso la vida.  
—Y yo lamento la pérdida de mis camaradas a manos suyas —dijo Hange apretando sus puños—, por eso debemos detener esta absurda persecución, como iguales debemos unirnos y terminar con una era llena de dolor, muertes y sufrimiento —su voz se quebró un poco, pero no se permitiría flaquear.  
—Ustedes también tienen manchadas sus manos con sangre de nuestros guerreros, creo que estamos a la par, ¿no le parece? — Zeke endureció la mirada.  
—No nos desviemos del tema, ya tenemos nuestras armas en los muelles, también colocaremos distintivos en algunos edificios y encontramos la manera ya, de contener a sus subordinados para que no interfieran con el plan.  
—Es usted muy inteligente, señorita. Me recuerda mucho a mi camarada Pieck, las dos son mujeres muy bellas e inteligentes. Es un gran placer colaborar con alguien con usted.  
»¿Está tratando de halagarme?« pensó Hange frunciendo el ceño al percatarse que Zeke, con su cigarrillo en la boca, la miraba expectante.  
—Deje los halagos para otro día, sigamos con el plan.  
—Directa, así me gusta —dijo golpeando las palmas de sus manos entre sí, para enseguida aplastar el cigarrillo a medio terminar en el cenicero —. ¿Y qué hay del  
Ackerman? —entonces la mirada de Zeke se oscureció, y colocó sus manos entrelazadas bajo su nariz apoyando los codos en el escritorio.  
—Él, junto con Mikasa Ackerman; se encargarán de proteger a Eren de cualquier amenaza, incluso de sus guerreros, Comandante Jaeger.  
— ¿Y su demás gente?  
—Ellos se dedicarán a repeler a los hombres de Mare.  
—Y usted, ¿qué hará?

Hange se levantó, Zeke la miró atento y sus miradas se cruzaron. Sin dejar de mirarlo, dejó caer en el escritorio una pesada carpeta. Se dio cuenta que al regresar a sentarse, éste no dejó de mirarla.

—Ahí se encuentran todos los datos que necesita saber para desarrollar esta operación. Si tiene alguna duda, busque al capitán Jean Kirschtein, él está empapado sobre el tema y…  
— ¿Pero si necesito aclararlo con usted? —Zeke la interrumpió — No me parece correcto que tenga que hablar este tipo de cosas con un capitán —dijo sarcástico.  
—Le pido por favor que no nos subestime —Hange alzó la voz—, no toleraré que hable así de mis hombres —y levantándose de la silla dijo— Si no hay nada más que hablar, me retiro.  
—Una cosa más —dijo Zeke, y Hange se detuvo sin voltearse para mirarlo— necesito que estemos en comunicación constante. Tenemos que repasar el plan para que no queden huecos, y si los hay, hallar una solución.  
—Tiene razón, no podemos darnos el lujo de dejar pasar una oportunidad demasiado preciosa, está todo en juego. Nuestra vida y libertad.  
—Así es, por eso le pido que acceda a que nos veamos por breves periodos de tiempo, solamente así nos aseguraremos de que el ataque tenga éxito.

Hange volteó para mirarlo, pero Zeke ya estaba a escasos centímetros de ella.

—Nadie tiene por qué enterarse, señorita.  
—Yo no oculto nada a mis hombres, señor Jaeger. No puedo limitarme a estar paseando y reunirme con usted cada vez que le dé la gana. Si es algo urgente, vendré pero no lo haré sola. Esta vez accedí porque quizá era lo mejor, pero no más.  
—De acuerdo, Comandante Zoë. ¿Sabe? Aún sin un ojo, es usted muy hermosa. El hombre que esté a su lado debe estar complacido con semejante mujer como usted, creo que lo envidio —y llevando su mano hacia el mentón de Hange, le levantó un poco más la cara. Entonces, se acercó lentamente y la besó.

Fue un beso delicado al principio, Hange al sentir esa presión en sus labios fue que se sorprendió y comenzó a alejar a Zeke, poniendo sus manos en el fuerte pecho del Comandante Jaeger. Sin embargo este no retrocedía y se aferró a ella de su cintura. Sin corresponder el beso, hizo lo posible por soltarse, pero no lo consiguió, el hombre era más fuerte que ella, entonces recordó lo que Levi le dijo, no confiaba en él.  
Justo cuando Levi llegó a su mente, la lengua de Zeke estaba ya hurgando la boca de Hange. 

»¿Qué demonios pasa? ¿Por qué no puedo resistirme?« Pensó nerviosa la Comandante, y en un arrebato, abofeteó a Zeke con todas sus fuerzas.  
— ¿Está usted loco? —Le gritó ella— ¡Le exijo que me respete! —exclamó, mirándolo con fuego en la mirada.

Zeke la miró con firmeza, mientras que con su mano, se sobaba la mejilla y con el pulgar limpiaba un hilillo de sangre que salía de su labio inferior.

—Pido me disculpe por mi atrevimiento, no sé qué pasó —dijo excusándose cínicamente.  
—No toleraré una falta de respeto más —le advirtió— si intenta algo así nuevamente, yo misma lo mato y al carajo con el plan.  
—Lo tendré en cuenta —le sonrió provocador.  
—Con permiso —dijo Hange, dirigiéndose rápidamente hacia la puerta para salir de ahí.  
—Te aseguro que no será la primera ni última vez que nos veamos, Zoë —dijo asegurándose que ella, en el pasillo lo escuchara— nos veremos muy pronto, linda. —una sonrisa de lado adornó su rostro mientras veía a Hange desaparecer.

.

—Es un reverendo idiota —pensó Hange furiosa, quería llorar de ira. Su corazón latía con rabia. Pero también algo dentro de ella batallaba contra la sensación de sentir ese beso cargado de pasión, esos labios que salvajes, se apoderaron de los suyos sin que ella lo pudiera evitar… ¿o sí?  
La acción la había tomado por sorpresa, pero aun así, teniendo ella buenos reflejos, la sorpresa no era excusa, pudo haberlo alejado en cuanto lo sintió, pero no fue así y una ola de confusión la invadió.  
Ella era la Comandante, no debía flaquear por lo que acababa de suceder. Divisó la entrada del edificio y miró a Jean que ya la esperaba.

—Comandante, ¿se encuentra bien? —le preguntó Jean al ver la expresión de su Comandante.  
—Todo bien, no te preocupes Jean. Ese tipo pensó que por ser mujer no podía hacer las cosas bien, ¿puedes creerlo? —mintió.  
—La subestimó.  
—Es algo que no me importa, en ese momento si quería matarlo, pero ahora me da igual lo que piense. ¿Dónde está Levi?  
—Estaba por ir a buscarte —Levi llegó con ella y la abrazó— ¿Estás bien? Estás temblando.  
—Pensó que por ser mujer, no funcionaría en batalla —se adelantó Jean a contestar— voy a reunirme con los demás, nos vemos más tarde —dijo despidiéndose con la mano.  
— ¿Es verdad? ¿No trató de sobrepasarse contigo? —Hange negó con la cabeza, quitándose el sombrero— Entonces vamos, tienes que ponernos al tanto de lo que platicaron —ella volvió a asentir con un movimiento de cabeza— Te quiero, Hange. Este plan tiene que funcionar sí o sí —juntó su frente con la de ella y le dio un pequeño beso en la nariz.  
—Aun así me voy a vengar de ti, ¿lo recuerdas? —sonrió ella.  
—Claro, más tarde puedes hacer conmigo lo que se te venga en gana, vamos —dijo caminando a su lado colocando su mano derecha en las caderas de ella, mientras miraba con el rabillo del ojo en dirección al edificio donde Hange se había reunido con Zeke.

.

Todo eso no pasó desapercibido por el Comandante Jaeger, que desde el edificio, oculto tras el ventanal, observaba la escena y apretaba los puños fuertemente.  
—Así que es el Ackerman, esto va a ser mejor de lo que pensaba —dijo acariciándose el mentón mientras miraba a la pareja alejarse.

 


	2. Venganza

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shingeki no Kyojin ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Hajime Isayama.
> 
> Notas.
> 
> -Canonverse  
> -Basado en la teoría de que Zeke está aliado a la legión de Paradis.  
> -A la legión le gusta usar disfraces.  
> -La idea parte de un fanart de Hange y Zeke.  
> -Amo con ansias locas el LeviHan, es mi OTP. Levi es exclusivamente de Hange y no lo shipeo con nadie más, pero a Hange sí que la puedo shipear con el (los) que me parezca (n) perfecto (s) para ella.  
> -Sufrí mucho escribiendo este capítulo, odio hacer sufrir a mi hombre pequeño :'(  
> -Gracias por leer. Salu2!

Capítulo II

Venganza.

—El plan sigue como hasta ahora, si hay cambios se los informaré de inmediato. ¿Alguna duda? —Hange habló a sus subordinados.

—Ninguna, Comandante —Jean respondió.

—Entonces, buenas noches a todos. Descansen.

—Sí señora —Todos los soldados hicieron el característico saludo militar para enseguida retirarse.

—Armin, necesito que te quedes un momento — mientras los soldados se retiraban, Hange se dirigió al chico.

—De acuerdo —Respondió el rubio.

—Levi, hay unos documentos en mi habitación, están en una carpeta atada con un cordón. ¿Los traes por favor? —Hange miró seria a Levi.

El capitán quiso negarse, pero al tratarse de entrar en la habitación de Hange, no tuvo opción y se dirigió sin replicar.

Una vez que todos los soldados salieron, Armin miró a su superior.

—Comandante, ¿sucedió algo durante su visita con Zeke? —el chico soltó su duda.

—No sé qué hacer. Armin, a ti no te puedo ocultar nada. Me lo acabas de demostrar —Hange se sentó— No sé qué pensar respecto a eso —la Comandante estaba un poco nerviosa.

Armin la miró en silencio, esperando a que la mujer se decidiera a hablar.

—Zeke me besó —. Hange se quitó los anteojos y colocó ambos codos sobre la mesa cubriéndose la cara con sus manos.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué haría algo así? —Armin se desconcertó.

—No lo sé, nunca pensé que saldría con algo como eso —. Hange lo miró preocupada.

—Supongo que no se lo ha dicho al capitán…

—¿Debería decírselo? —una mueca de duda se instaló en su cara.

—Debido a la relación que tienen —Armin pensó un poco— sí, debería decírselo.

—No sé si podré…

—¿Por qué no? A menos que usted haya estado de acuerdo en…

—No, te equivocas. No estuve de acuerdo, todo fue muy repentino. Me sorprendió y no pude reaccionar a tiempo. Sólo atiné a darle una bofetada —. Hange se miró la mano que aún estaba un poco enrojecida por haber abofeteado a Zeke.

—Entonces no debería tener problema para contárselo al capitán.

—Tienes razón, no sé en qué pensaba al querer ocultárselo —. Razonó ella.

—Quizá por el temperamento del capitán. ¿Los planes van a cambiar por esta situación?

—No, todo sigue exactamente igual, esto que pasó no interfiere con nada de lo planeado.

—Bien, entonces me retiro. Que descanse señora —Armin se despidió inclinando el torso.

—Gracias por tu discreción, Armin —Hange lo miró seria mientras el chico asentía con la cabeza.

Armin abrió la puerta para salir y justo después de dar un paso hacia adelante se encontró con Levi frente a frente, el chico se hizo a un lado dejando pasar a su superior—. Buenas noches, capitán —su saludo no recibió respuesta, así que decidió salir de ahí rápidamente.

—Vaya modales los tuyos, Levi. ¿Qué nunca aprenderás? —Hange movía la cabeza negativamente mientras se acomodaba el parche y se ponía de nuevo sus anteojos.

—Eso es algo que no va conmigo, lo sabes de sobra —. Le respondió Levi mientras cerraba la puerta tras él.

—Sigues siendo un enano amargado, por eso me gustas capitán —la mujer se acercó provocativa hacia él, recargándose ambos cuerpos en la puerta.

—Y qué más te gusta, cuatro ojos —dijo él tomándola de la cintura atrayéndola más a su cuerpo. Había hecho grandes avances al acercarse a ella para besarla o abrazarla, aunque quizá era hora de avanzar un poco en sus demostraciones y palabras de afecto.

—Pues… —Hange acarició el cabello negro de Levi— tu cabello, es hermoso. También tu cara —acarició su mejilla izquierda— tus ojos, pero sobre todo tus labios, me fascinan tus labios —Hange pasó las yemas de sus dedos índice y medio sobre los labios del hombre— También me encanta que todavía me digas cuatro ojos —Hange rio echando su cabeza hacia atrás— Ahora bésame, enano.

Levi chasqueó la lengua y Hange lo miró sorprendida.

—¿Dije algo malo? —la mujer colocó sus manos sobre el pecho de Levi.

—Qué mierda pasa contigo, Hange. Qué es eso que le dijiste a Armin y a mí no me lo puedes decir —Levi aflojó su agarre en la cintura de ella.

—¿Nos espiaste? —dijo ella sorprendida.

—No hace falta espiarte, cuatro ojos. Lo veo en tu mirada —Levi la observó intensamente, intentando encontrar algo, pero no sabía qué.

—Levi... es que tengo algo que decirte, pero no estoy segura si deba —Levi iba a hablar pero Hange lo interrumpió poniendo su dedo índice sobre sus labios—... por favor, prométeme que si te lo digo no vas a actuar impulsivamente—Hange volvió a acariciar su mejilla.

Levi alejó la mano de Hange de su rostro con un ligero manotazo para después soltarla por completo y caminar hasta llegar a una silla, girándola para quedar sentado a horcajadas.

—No prometo nada, pero te escucho. Habla —Levi la miró y Hange se sintió nerviosa.

—Bueno, verás... hoy que fui a ver a Zeke, estuvimos hablando del plan, y que tanto él como nosotros queremos que esto funcione para bien de todos. Entonces él me dijo que...

—Ve al grano, mujer —el capitán miró con molestia a su superior.

—Oh sí, sí, al grano... Zeke me besó —Hange soltó así sin más lo que recelosa quería esconder de Levi, sabía que si comenzaba a rebuscar, Levi se enfadaría más, no le gustaban los rodeos.

—Pero qué mierda... —las pupilas de Levi se contrajeron— si estás con una de tus bromas...

—No estoy bromeando, me dijiste que te dijera la verdad y es lo que estoy haciendo —Hange lo miró seria, Levi le sostuvo la mirada.

—Y ahora qué pasará, te irás a vivir con él y a nosotros nos va a arrastrar la mierda al parecer.

—¿Escuchaste lo que dije? Yo dije que...

—Te escuché perfectamente, no estoy sordo...

—No, no me escuchaste, yo te dije que ese idiota me besó, no que hiciera otra cosa...

—Sólo eso faltó...

—Basta, Levi...

—Por qué lo permitiste, Hange...

—Levi, por favor... no es como si fuera por el mundo dejando que cualquier idiota me bese...

Quedaron en silencio mirándose a los ojos. Ninguno decía nada. Todo estaba en un profundo silencio que incomodaba a ambos. Hange estaba nerviosa, no aguantó más la mirada escrutiñadora del capitán y agachó la cara.

—Lo siento... —la mujer comenzó a hablar— todo fue muy rápido. En un momento él estaba del otro lado de la habitación, sólo me descuidé unos segundos y ya estaba frente a mí. No reaccioné a tiempo, cuando me di cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo intenté zafarme pero él me sujetó muy fuerte, es casi tan fuerte como tú, traté de soltarme de su agarre pero él presionaba más. Entonces lo...

—No quiero seguir escuchando esto, Hange —Levi sacudía su cabeza negativamente.

—Entonces lo golpee en la cara con todas mis fuerzas —Hange miró su mano derecha, aún le ardía un poco.

—Calla...

—Le dije que si intentaba hacer otra cosa como esa, yo misma lo iba a matar ahí mismo y todo el plan se iría a la mierda...

—Cállate...

—Quiere que nos sigamos viendo para afinar detalles y no dejar cabos sueltos, pero después de esto no creo que sea conveniente que...

—Escúchame cuatro ojos de mierda —Levi alzó la voz— te estoy diciendo que te calles, pero hablas y hablas, ya cállate... cállate —y terminó su frase en un susurro.

—Levi... —Hange susurró, por un momento se molestó, pero por otro lado entendía que Levi estuviera así, ella no quería lastimarlo, pero tenía que decirle lo que le había pasado.

—¿Te gustó? —esta vez el hombre preguntó con pesar bajando la mirada.

—¿Qué? —Hange que había permanecido de pie recargada en la puerta, caminó a prisa para llegar donde el hombre y levantarle la cabeza para que la mirara— por favor, Levi. Mírame, ¡mírame!

Levi no permitió que Hange lo viera, eso que le había dicho la mujer le dolió en lo más profundo del alma.

—Responde, maldita sea —al final la encaró con los ojos irritados.

Bien, Hange no supo responder a eso. Permaneció callada unos segundos que parecieron eternos para Levi, el cual sin más se levantó dejando a la mujer cabizbaja.

—No digas más, tu silencio lo dice todo.

—Levi, espera, ¡no me dejaste hablar! —gimió Hange alterada.

—No tienes que darme explicaciones, después de todo no tenemos ningún compromiso, eres libre de hacer lo que quieras con quien quieras... —aunque Levi se mostraba arrogante, por dentro estaba destrozado. Amaba a esa mujer, y saber que otro había osado besarla, le calaba en lo más hondo de su orgullo.

—Por favor, esto no tiene que terminar así...

—Nadie está terminando nada, seguimos haciendo equipo, tú como la Comandante y yo como capitán.

—¿Y lo nuestro? Levi, por favor... no te pongas así, ¡yo te amo a ti! No fue más que un beso, pero si no quieres confiar en mi...

—Te lo repetí, te dije que en ti sí confiaba, más no en ese simio de mierda. Eso pasó porque quisiste ir sola y ese descerebrado se aprovechó de ti —dijo ya un poco más tranquilo, acercándose a la mujer.

—Debí haberte hecho caso —Hange se mordió el pulgar— pero entonces... ¡ouch! —se quejó ella, Levi le dio un manotazo para que no siguiera mordiéndose el dedo.

—Cuando te dije que te podías vengar de mí a tu regreso... —Levi tomó la barbilla de Hange— no pensé que me fueras a castigar de esta manera —sonrió, pero era una sonrisa triste.

—Perdoname, Levi. No volverá a suceder...

—Por supuesto que no volverá a suceder... —el hombre la interrumpió— iré a matar a ese simio ahora mismo —Levi giró hacia la puerta, pero Hange se interpuso.

—No irás a ningún lado, y es una orden, Levi. Estoy hablando en serio —Hange engrosó la voz.

—Tch, fuera de mi camino...

—No lo haré —Hange lo sujetó del antebrazo y Levi dio tres pasos hacia atrás, zafándose del agarre.

—No me toques con tus sucias manos —como un felino se abalanzó sobre ella, aferrándose a su cintura y escondiendo su rostro entre el cuello de la mujer, le siseó en el oído— te daré un baño que nunca en tu vida serás capaz de olvidar, voy a quitarte todo rastro de suciedad que te haya dejado ese idiota de mierda y voy a hacer que te olvides que te besó —se irguió de nuevo para con su mano derecha formar un botón con su boca apretando sus mejillas —y esa boca también te la lavaré, cuatro ojos de mierda.

Hange lo miró, su ojo sano se aguó, ella iba a hablar pero Levi la calló con la mirada.

—Ahora, largo de aquí. Vete al baño, te alcanzo enseguida —sentenció él soltándola y abriendo la puerta para que Hange saliera.

—Levi... perdón... —Hange salió cabizbaja de la habitación cerrando la puerta.

Levi simplemente se dio la vuelta, y cuando escuchó la puerta cerrarse, agarró una silla y la arrojó directo a la pared, quedando hecha trizas.

De un jalón volteó el pesado escritorio, pateándolo sin cesar. Siguió arrojando y rompiendo más sillas, no le importó que la carpeta con documentos saliera volando, el enojo que sentía era tan grande que romper unas simples sillas no lo tranquilizaba. Poco le interesaba que todos lo escucharan.

No entendía el por qué Hange no había respondido pronto a su pregunta.

Jadeando, se acercó a la pared de concreto dándole un puñetazo directo. Se quejó un poco, miró la pared que quedó cuarteada por el golpe y su mano, que sangraba en el área de los nudillos.

—Maldición, Hange... mierda... —Se fue dejando caer lentamente al suelo hasta quedar sentado con la pierna izquierda flexionada y recostado en la puerta echando la cabeza hacía atrás.

Mientras que del otro lado de la misma puerta, Hange estaba sentada también en el suelo, la total oscuridad del lugar le dio la libertad de soltar un par de lágrimas. Se sentía tan culpable. ¿Culpable por un simple beso? O quizá... por lo que éste le hizo sentir.

Se levantó para dirigirse al baño. La amenaza del capitán estaba en el aire.

Continuará...


	3. Necesidad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shingeki no Kyojin ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Hajime Isayama.
> 
> .
> 
> Notas.  
> -A partir de este capítulo la clasificación cambia a M  
> -Canonverse  
> -Zeke sufrirá por poner sus ojos en la mujer equivocada.  
> -Gracias por leer. Salu2!

Zeke se alejó de la ventana. El ver como Levi ciñó a Hange revolvió algo en su interior. ¿Celos? Imposible. Nunca le había pasado eso y menos con una mujer que recién conocía.

Tomó su caja de cigarrillos, se llevó uno a la boca, lo encendió y aspiró profundamente.

Quedó extasiado de conocer a Hange Zoë. Mujer como pocas; hermosa, inteligente, un cuerpo escultural y, sobre todo, con una experiencia en batalla increíble.

Todo iba bien, hasta que apareció ese Ackerman, peor aún, al parecer estaba en algo con la bella mujer que le robó el aliento.

Volvió a aspirar del cigarrillo y al hacerlo, rozó sus labios con sus dedos, recordando esa sensación aún fresca de sus labios contra los de la Comandante de Paradis.

Apagó el cigarrillo en el cenicero para dirigirse a un pequeño mueble y sacar una botella de whisky, bebió de ella mientras por la comisura de su boca resbalaba un poco del líquido ámbar.

—¿Por qué tuve que aceptar este maldito plan? —se dijo a sí mismo limpiándose con el dorso de la mano los restos del alcohol en su boca— Encima tener que ver de nuevo a ese demonio Ackerman.

Comenzó a caminar dando vueltas, se encontraba ansioso. Tenía que hacer algo para terminar con esa ansiedad.

Se dirigió al escritorio para revisar la pesada carpeta con documentos que Hange le dejó referente a la misión que tendría lugar durante el festival que ofrecería la familia Tybur.

Efectivamente, tal y como dijo Hange ahí se encontraban escritos los pormenores de la operación. Cada movimiento calculado, con su respectiva segunda opción en caso de fallar la primera.

La posición de cada elemento también se hallaba descrita con total claridad. Una vez que comenzó a leer, no pudo despegar la vista de los documentos, tenía tiempo de sobra y qué mejor que empaparse de información valiosa.

Entre documentos, cigarrillos y whisky pasaron las horas hasta que comenzó a oscurecer.

Suspiró mientras se quitaba los anteojos, frotó sus sienes y se estiró para desentumir sus músculos. Se levantó y se asomó por la ventana mirando al lugar donde vio a esa pareja que lo había desequilibrado.

Unos cuantos segundos le bastaron para que caminara a paso lento hacia su escritorio, se recargara en una esquina de este y comenzara a desabrochar su pantalón.

Aspiró profundo para después soltar un suspiro ronco y, ambientado con la oscuridad de la habitación, recordó la esbelta cintura de Hange, su sutil aroma y esos pechos cubiertos por el sujetador que ligeramente se notaban a través de la blanca tela de su blusa.

Con mano temblorosa sacó de sus calzoncillos su creciente erección. Se sentía como un adolescente experimentando por primera vez con su cuerpo. Sobre todo, por tocarse al recordar el bello cuerpo de una casi desconocida. Hacía mucho tiempo que no se manipulaba a sí mismo, ya que siempre había tenido demasiadas obligaciones en el ejército y no se daba el tiempo de proporcionarse placer.

Poco a poco comenzó a acariciar su miembro que gradualmente tomaba la rigidez que él deseaba alcanzar.

Cerró los ojos y comenzó a recordar al ver por segunda vez a esa mujer, tan radiante bajo la luz del sol. Sentir su tacto al caminar junto a ella cuando colocó su mano en su espalda.

Su mano subía y bajaba cada vez más rápido, sentir ese espíritu guerrero, de mando en esa mujer. ¡Eso sí que lo excitaba! La mirada decidida que proyectaba con un sólo ojo...

¡Oh, sí! Eso se sentía delicioso. Jadeaba y su rostro comenzó a perlarse con sudor. Mantuvo el ritmo sobre su miembro sin ceder un segundo.

Se estremeció al recordar el contacto que tuvo con esos delgados labios, esos labios hermosos y dulces. Esa boca inundada de una gran calidez y esa suave lengua, suspiró y cambió de mano al manipular.

Pero lo que más lo excitaba era la resistencia de esa mujer. Se resistía a ser besada por él, pero a él, ninguna mujer se le escapaba y ella no sería la excepción.

Apresuró su maniobra, y cuando estaba a punto de alcanzar el orgasmo apretando su miembro con más energía… un par de golpes en la puerta lo sacaron de su mundo de ensoñación.

Abrió los ojos con pesar, ignorando a aquel inoportuno que lo desconcentró de su faena. En vano trató de recuperar el ritmo, haciendo un poco más rápido los movimientos, pero ya no fue lo mismo, la imagen de Hange se fue esfumando de su mente.

Agitado, se resignó, no alcanzaría el éxtasis esta vez.

Molesto y sin asearse las manos se dirigió a la puerta para callar a quien lo interrumpió en su momento de placer. Encendió las luces y abrió la puerta violentamente para encontrarse con una carita conocida.

—Hola, buenas noches Zeke —una sonriente Pieck era quien había interrumpido.

—Pieck, que agradable sorpresa. ¿Qué te trae por acá? —dijo Zeke sorprendido alzando las cejas.

—¿Me invitas a pasar? —Pieck se encogió de hombros sin borrar esa bonita sonrisa.

—Por supuesto, disculpa mi descortesía —se hizo a un lado dejando que la chica pasara y después cerró la puerta.

—¿Llego en mal momento? Espero no haber interrumpido algo importante—decía mientras se balanceaba sobre sí misma con las manos pegadas a su espalda.

—Nunca es mal momento si tú eres la visita y no, no interrumpiste nada—sonrió el hombre recuperándose de su estupor.

—Bueno, vine porque no te vi en la plaza, quedaste formal en asistir y no lo hiciste, ¿te ocurrió algo?

—No, ¿por qué crees eso?

—Es que... cuando venía hacia acá, el vendedor del puesto de enfrente me dijo que tuviste visitas, y bueno, como no eres de atender visitas supuse que se trataría de algo importante —dijo ella mientras su mirada se tornaba perspicaz.

—Señorita, hay ocasiones en las que debería dejar descansar su espíritu inteligente —bromeó Zeke.

—Pides imposibles, mi espíritu es ávido por naturaleza —dijo la chica levantando los brazos con las palmas extendidas hacia el techo.

Zeke sonrió ante el comentario de Pieck— Disculpa que no te ofrezca nada de beber, no me he surtido de víveres esta semana —se excusó el de barba.

—No te preocupes, sólo vine para ver si te encontrabas bien —musitó la chica.

—Y para saber sobre mi visita, ¿cierto, Pieck? —Zeke entornó su mirada.

—Hmp, eres tan intuitivo, no dejas nada a la imaginación —sonrió Pieck mientras se acercaba a la silla de Zeke sentándose y mirando de reojo la carpeta con los documentos.

Zeke se percató de esto, diciéndole a la chica —Pieck, es de mala educación husmear en cosas ajenas —el gesto serio de Zeke encendió una alerta en la chica.

—Entonces esto es algo importante. ¿Te lo dio el general Magath?

—No por ser importante para mí tendría que dármelo el ejército, tengo vida privada por si no lo recuerdas, muchachita —dijo él, sincero.

—Uy, qué serio —Pieck sonrió enigmáticamente.

—Es el historial médico de la mujer que vino a verme, quiere que interceda por ella para que mi abuelo la atienda —trató de mentir lo más que pudo para que la chica no se interesara más en el tema.

—¿Y por qué no fue directo con él? Quizá, su interés es otro —cotilleó Pieck mirándolo con picardía.

—Ojalá ese fuera su interés, pero no. Mi abuelo ya no ejerce y se niega a dar servicio, por eso esta señorita vino aquí.

—Entiendo. Aun así es un poco curioso que haya venido contigo, justo aquí.

—¿Qué insinúas? —Zeke comenzó a irritarse.

—No insinúo nada —dijo la chica levantándose para caminar hacia el hombre—, sólo quiero saber a qué me enfrento, digo, sabes a lo que me refiero —susurró mirándolo directo a los ojos mientras sus manos se posaban en el fuerte pecho de Zeke.

—No hay nada que temer, pero sabes perfectamente que no tenemos permitido relacionarnos entre nosotros, al menos no de esa manera —dijo él, alejándose de ella.

—Nadie tiene que saberlo, además, ni que fuéramos a estar juntos toda la vida —ella sonrió de nuevo.

—Exacto, Pieck. Tienes toda la razón, primero terminemos este asunto de la guerra. Ya después veremos qué hacer —dijo él, más tranquilo.

—Me alegra saber eso —la chica caminó de nuevo hacia el escritorio.

—¿Qué hay de Porco, aún no ha hablado contigo? —Zeke trató de sacar un nuevo tema tratando de alejar a la chica del escritorio.

—Porco es muy lindo, pero muy despistado. No se da cuenta de nada —dijo ella sentándose en la silla, posando su cabeza sobre la carpeta.

—Por el bien de ambos espero lo entienda pronto —rio Zeke.

—Creo que ya debo irme Zeke, disculpa por esto que sucedió, no puedo evitar indagar sobre cualquier asunto importante para mi —Pieck se levantó para ir de nuevo junto a Zeke.

—No te preocupes, linda. Sé que es tu naturaleza aventurera, así que tranquila.

—¿Amigos de nuevo? — Pieck extendió su mano hacia el hombre para hacer las paces.

—Oh, no. No es necesario, además, mis manos están sucias —dijo él avergonzado alzando las manos.

—Que malo eres, bueno, ya veré la forma de hacer que me perdones. Gracias por recibirme, nos vemos —dijo ella bajando su mano y caminando hacia la salida.

—Mañana nos vemos, te invitaré un pastelillo —sonrió Zeke.

—Perfecto, buena manera de redimirte, ¿eh? Cuídate, Comandante. Que descanses.

—Buenas noches, Pieck. Hasta mañana —la chica le respondió con una sonrisa mientras levantaba la mano perdiéndose en el pasillo.

Zeke entró al departamento y cerró la puerta. Caminó hacia la ventana para ver como Pieck se detenía, daba media vuelta y a la distancia le agitaba la mano, él le devolvió el gesto, entonces la chica volvió a girar para caminar.

Mientras tanto él, caminó hacia el lavabo, lavó sus manos y las secó, ya no intentaría masturbarse, porque aunque aún tenía las ganas, la motivación se había ido.

El rubio suspiró, se sentía frustrado. Por un lado, no podía sacar a la mujer de anteojos de sus pensamientos, y por el otro, la chica Pieck tampoco estaba nada mal, incluso ya habían intercambiado besos y caricias sin pasar de las ropas, pero con Hange era diferente, la deseaba a toda ella, a su boca, a sus besos, deseaba todo su cuerpo desnudo, ya sea sobre o bajo de él.

Lo haría, de alguna manera conseguiría que Zoë se entregara a él y gimiera su nombre. Lo necesitaba. Nada ni nadie, ni siquiera el Ackerman iban a hacerlo desistir de su cometido.

Requeriría de un par de días más y mucha paciencia, y seguro de sí, sonrió complacido, vendrían días de mucha acción...

.

.

.

Continuará...


	4. Desilusión

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Canonverse  
> -Basado en la teoría de que Zeke está aliado a la legión de Paradis.  
> -Hange y Levi se encuentran en problemas.
> 
> Gracias por leer. Salu2!

Esperó por varios minutos, cuando Hange vio que ya había transcurrido bastante tiempo y Levi no aparecía, comenzó a asearse ella misma.

Se desvistió y soltó su cabello, se quitó también sus anteojos y su parche, ya era un poco más organizada y dejó sus ropas acomodadas en un rincón del cuarto de baño. Cabizbaja se metió a la tina que ya había llenado previamente mientras esperaba a Levi. Se sumergió hasta los hombros y la tibieza del agua la relajó, estuvo recostada un tiempo considerable hasta que su piel se arrugó. Hange rio al observar sus dedos arrugados a causa del agua.

De inmediato su rostro se tensó.

¿Por qué le pasaba esto a ella?

¡Por los muros! Amaba a Levi, pero esa sensación de sentir a Zeke besándola le había parecido extraña y a la vez interesante. ¿Cómo era posible que ese hombre que había sido el culpable de la masacre de la mayoría de los miembros de la Legión de Reconocimiento le despertara esos sentimientos?

Ella no era una traidora y no iba a comenzar a hacerlo. Pero no podía olvidar lo que le había sucedido. También se sentía muy mal por cómo había reaccionado Levi, nunca lo había visto tan triste y a la vez tan furioso. Quizá por eso no había llegado al baño para asearla.

Contuvo la respiración y se sumergió por completo en la tina durante unos segundos, salió aspirando una gran bocanada de aire. Tomó una pequeña botella con un líquido que en Mare llamaban shampoo, de un olor muy suave y lo untó en su cabellera, masajeó su cabello tratando de relajarse. Funcionaba.

Lavó su cabello quitando los rastros de la espuma. Tomó una barra de jabón y la pasó por todo su cuerpo, usó también la esponja para restregarse la piel y quitarse los rastros de suciedad, tal como lo hacía Levi. Una vez hecho eso, comenzó a lavar su cuerpo para aclararlo del jabón.

Continuó con su ritual de limpieza, finalizó echándose un poco más de agua. Salió de la tina quedándose de pie unos minutos mientras que el excedente del líquido escurría de su cuerpo.

—Levi, creo que merezco que no hayas venido —habló para si misma.

Hange no salió del cuarto de baño, se quedó reflexionando en lo ocurrido.

.

Levi salió del cuarto de reuniones improvisado en esa granja alejada de las zonas habitacionales céntricas en Mare, después de un gran rato de haberse quedado ahí dentro a pensar en mil y un cosas. Contaban con el mobiliario necesario y tenían los enseres básicos, pero ya no soportaba esa situación. Era cierto que en la isla eran prisioneros dentro de los muros, pero ser prisioneros en un mundo desconocido era peor.

Se dirigía al cuarto de baño para reunirse con Hange cuando fue interceptado por Jean.

—Capitán, tenemos un problema, los de la guardia han detectado movimientos extraños en los alrededores de la granja. Creí conveniente darle aviso, también a la Comandante; fui a su habitación, pero no la encontré.

—Ella no está ahí, no te molestes en decirle, yo me encargo.

—Bien, entonces venga conmigo, lo más notorio está en esta área —dijo el muchacho, caminando hacia el flanco derecho.

Levi siguió a Jean mientras pensaba lo que había pasado con Hange. Aún no podía creer lo que ella le había dicho. Sentía su estómago revolverse con sólo imaginar a ese idiota Jaeger besando a la mujer que amaba.

Pronto su cerebro le hizo una mala jugada. Recordó cuando el titán bestia asesinaba a sus camaradas con su ráfaga de rocas. Apretó sus puños y sintió ardor en el puño derecho, a causa del golpe dado anteriormente en la pared.

Tan sumergido estaba en sus pensamientos que apenas escuchó cuando Jean lo llamó alertándolo.

—Capitán, ¿me escuchó?

—Por supuesto. Yo me quedo aquí, tu ve por el flanco izquierdo. Vuelve en cinco minutos a informarme de la situación, alerta a los demás flancos.

—Sí, señor —Jean se apresuró a ejecutar la orden.

Levi trató de no pensar en el asunto, debía permanecer alerta ante cualquier eventualidad. Pasaron más de cinco minutos, Jean regresó trayendo noticias.

—Capitán, no encontramos nada sospechoso. Sasha confirma fueron animales pastando en las cercanías.

—Bien, entonces todos a sus habitaciones, apaguen las luces.

—Entendido —Jean dudó, pero enseguida habló— Capitán, ¿la Comandante Hange se encuentra bien? Parece que se sintió ofendida por lo que le dijo ese sujeto durante su reunión.

—Todo está bien, es una mujer fuerte. No debes preocuparte por nada.

—Me alegro, la Comandante es una mujer muy capaz y admirable.

—¿Eso crees? —Levi le preguntó mirando a la nada.

Jean miró a Levi que estaba muy serio, decidió marcharse— Me retiro, capitán. Disculpe mi atrevimiento.

—Descansa.

Jean se retiró rápidamente dejando al capitán con sus pensamientos.

Levi se mantuvo de pie durante algunos minutos en el patio trasero, la luna estaba en su máximo esplendor. Sentía la necesidad de ver a Hange, pero aún tenía algo de enojo por lo ocurrido, de modo que se quedó mirando el firmamento. Dio un profundo suspiro, decidió regresar. Supuso que Hange no estaría esperándolo y caminó lentamente. Sería mejor así, no verla por el momento, quizá la noche y el no verla un par de horas lo tranquilizaría.

.

Se equivocó. Entró al cuarto de baño y Hange aún seguía dentro, ya se había bañado y vestido, al parecer lo esperaba a él.

—Levi, tardaste —dijo Hange, sentada en un pequeño banquito de madera.

—Se presentó un incidente —Levi comenzó a desvestirse.

—¿Y por qué nadie me avisó? —Hange se alertó.

—No fue necesario.

—No importa, quiero que me mantengan informada de todo lo que pasa —dijo un poco molesta.

—Ya déjalo, deberías ir a dormir —Levi se desnudó completamente mientras abría el grifo de la ducha.

Hange observó el cuerpo desnudo de Levi, pequeño pero musculoso y fuerte. Sí, lo amaba, le gustaba todo de él, su fuerte espalda, sus brazos con gran fuerza, sus piernas y muslos. Ese trasero firme y bien formado. Ella no tenía por qué buscar más en otros lugares ni en otras personas.

Se fue acercando lentamente hasta abrazar al capitán por la espalda, no le importó que el agua la mojara nuevamente.

—Qué haces, te estás mojando —él se sorprendió por el gesto de ella.

Hange negó con la cabeza— Nunca dudes de mí, Levi. Te amo —lo rodeó completamente con sus brazos, sintiendo cada músculo de ese hombre.

Aún con el agua cayendo, inclinó un poco su cara para besar uno de los hombros de Levi, mientras sus manos se deslizaban por el fuerte pecho del hombre, acariciando y definiendo las líneas en su abdomen tan trabajado.

Con una mano lo acariciaba mientras con la otra alcanzó la botella del shampoo, vació un poco sobre el cabello de Levi, cerró el grifo y ya con ambas manos comenzó a masajear la cabeza del hombre.

Levi cerró los ojos dejándose hacer. Sentir las manos de Hange recorriendo su cuerpo desnudo con el agua corriendo sobre ellos era un deleite que sólo él se daba el lujo de sentir. Recibir esas caricias en su cabeza se sentía tan bien. Ojalá haciendo eso se le pasara el enojo, pero era más complejo de lo que imaginaba. Hange abrió de nuevo el grifo de la ducha para quitar la espuma del cabello de Levi.

Ninguno decía palabra alguna. Hange terminó con el aseo de la cabeza y tomó la barra de jabón, y así detrás de él, le enjabonó el cuerpo entero, pasando el jabón delicadamente desde el cuello, bajando por su espalda, llegando hasta sus firmes glúteos, donde los estimuló con firmes movimientos circulares, bajó hasta sus muslos y piernas finalizando en los pies. Después tomó la esponja y comenzó a tallar suavemente la piel del hombre que la hacía desfallecer, pero, sobre todo, era su apoyo, su sostén.

Pasó ambas manos al frente para limpiar el cuello, pasando por su clavícula, recorriendo sus pectorales, abdomen y su vientre, alcanzando a rozar su virilidad. Frotó el jabón en sus muslos, piernas, limpió las rodillas hasta nuevamente tocar los pies.

En todo ese tiempo Levi permaneció con los ojos cerrados, el sentir las caricias de Hange lo hicieron entrar en un estado de ensoñación en el que no había estado hacía mucho tiempo. Esa mujer sabía enloquecerlo con sólo rozar su piel.

Hange abrió de nuevo el chorro de agua, quitando cualquier resto de jabón, terminado eso, se aferró de nuevo a él, y arriesgándose a que Levi la alejara de su cuerpo, bajó sus manos hasta tocar ese trozo de carne que la hacía ir y venir del cielo.

Siguió acariciando el miembro de Levi, ya que éste no la rechazaba. Poco a poco sentía como ese poderoso pene se erguía orgulloso. Sentía como palpitaba en sus manos, mientras un gemido contenido en la garganta de Levi la hizo sonreír. Siguió moviendo sus manos a lo largo del miembro, cada vez más rápido. Cuando pensaba arreciar el ritmo, Levi se desahogó descargando su simiente en las manos de Hange.

Ella se sorprendió, Levi siempre tardaba para llegar al éxtasis cuando lo maniobraba, pero esta vez fue muy pronto. El capitán se alejó un poco y comenzó a limpiar su agonizante erección. Hange lo miraba sin decir nada y agachó la cabeza. Levi terminó para después ir por dos toallas colocó una rodeando su cintura y la otra la usó para secar a Hange. La mujer seguía con la cabeza gacha, dejándose secar por el hombre.

—Vamos, es hora de que duermas —dijo él abriendo la puerta.

—Gracias —Hange caminó, tomó sus ropas sucias, sus anteojos, su parche y salió del cuarto de baño seguida por Levi.

.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación de ella, el capitán abrió la puerta, Hange entró y él también.

Se adentraron sin encender las luces.

Levi sacó ropas para dormir del mueble y se las pasó a Hange. Ella dejó las ropas que llevaba en una silla y tomó las que Levi le dio. Comenzó a desvestirse para cambiarse esas prendas mojadas por unas secas. Levi no la dejó terminar, pues él la desvistió para vestirla de nuevo. Él tomó una toalla y comenzó a secar el cabello de Hange, mientras ella se sentaba en la cama. Minutos después el cabello de la mujer ya estaba seco.

—Me voy, descansa —se acercó a ella besando su frente.

—Levi… Gracias —ella tomó la mano del hombre y la besó.

El capitán salió cerrando la puerta dejando a Hange en total oscuridad.

Definitivamente las cosas no iban bien, pero quizá el mañana sería mejor.

.

.

.

Continuará…


	5. Reunión

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shingeki no Kyojin ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Hajime Isayama.
> 
> Notas.
> 
> -Canonverse  
> -Esto se me va a descontrolar, mejor dicho, se me descontroló.  
> -Gracias por leer. Salu2!

Habían transcurrido semanas desde la primera reunión de Hange con Zeke, desde ese día se reunían ocasionalmente e intercambiaban información y agregaban datos para completar la misión. Hange siempre iba acompañada, ya sea de Armin o Jean.

—¿Qué información me trae ahora, Hange? —Zeke comenzó a fumar.

—Debería dejar eso, mermará su vida considerablemente —Hange le reprochó.

—Vaya, no pensé que le importara mi salud —el hombre mostró una amplia sonrisa.

—No me malinterprete, no quisiera que en la operación sufriera un ataque de tos, asma o peor aún, se muera ahí mismo a causa de ese mal hábito suyo —Hange lo miró y rio con sorna.

—Vaya, que amable es usted... —el hombre se quedó serio de repente.

—No se desvíe del tema, Jaeger —Hange movió la cabeza con gracia.

—Muy bien, chico —Zeke se dirigió a Jean, que esta vez fue acompañando a Hange—, usted ya tiene dirigido a su grupo, ¿no es así?

—Así es, no habrá problema.

—No importa las veces que se planee, deben revisar todo a detalle para evitar daños colaterales.

—Entendido.

Jean hizo anotaciones y se dirigió a la ventana, inspeccionando que nada ni nadie interfiriera en la reunión de ese día así como en las anteriores.

Ambos jefes siguieron intercambiando ideas y opiniones sobre el futuro de la misión y la restauración de Erdia. Pasados unos minutos los dos decidieron que ya era suficiente por ese día y dieron por finalizado el encuentro.

—Bien, Jean. Puedes salir primero e inspeccionar los pasillos, hemos tenido suerte las veces que hemos estado aquí, pero nada nos asegura será así siempre.

Hange dio un par de recomendaciones más a Jean, mientras Zeke los observaba, mejor dicho; la observaba a ella. Cada día que pasaba se le antojaba tenerla más cerca. Si no fuera por esos niños que la acompañaban seguramente ya estaría presa de él.

Jean se despidió de Hange y salió cerrando la puerta.

—Que educados tiene a sus niños, Hange —Zeke se burló.

—¿Tiene alguna queja sobre eso? —Hange comenzó a ordenar sus documentos en un pequeño bolso.

Zeke se acercó a ella y tomando delicadamente su mano comenzó a hablarle— Hange, por favor, ¿cuándo será el día que venga usted sola? —su voz era muy amable.

—¿Para qué quiere saber eso? —Hange le respondió pero no alejó su mano de la de él.

—Usted me interesa —le dijo mirándola a los ojos, ella iba a responder pero él la interrumpió—, sé que está en una relación con el Ackerman, pero nada es para siempre. Incluso yo, que me queda un año de vida.

—Yo creo que menos —Hange lo interrumpió—, si sigue fumando de esa manera va a vivir mucho menos.

—Es por eso que quisiera que usted me correspondiera, la pasaríamos muy bien juntos —finalizó él, besando el dorso de la mano de ella.

—Usted es un sinvergüenza, si sabe que tengo una relación con Levi, ¿por qué me está diciendo esto? —Hange retiró suavemente su mano de los labios del hombre.

—No es ser sinvergüenza, es ser sincero, y estoy tratando de serlo con usted —dijo cortés.

—Pues su sinceridad no me agrada. No pienso tener nada con usted.

—Oh, creo que no me ha entendido bien, lo que trato de decir es que, usted y yo podemos divertirnos solamente, ahora que si quiere una relación más estrecha, también lo aceptaría.

—¿Por quién me toma usted? Grosero —dijo ella dándole una leve bofetada a Zeke.

—Usted es, una mujer exquisita —Zeke tomó a Hange de la cintura acercándola a él.

—No se le olvide que no estamos de cita romántica donde tiene que cortejarme, estamos planeando un ataque a esta nación —dijo ella volteando el rostro.

—Véalo que es como si nos estuviéramos conociendo mejor, señorita.

—Mire, Jaeger, no quiero tener problemas con usted ni con Levi, yo estoy muy feliz donde y con quien estoy. Y no voy a permitir que este tipo de cosas banales interfiera con esta misión. No soy lo que usted cree. Respéteme, se lo exijo.

—Le doy mis más sinceras disculpas, pero es imposible no estar cerca de una mujer como usted —hizo que Hange lo mirara—, también le pido que me perdone por el daño que le causé al aniquilar a sus camaradas.

Hange lo miró entre seria y triste, bajó la mirada y le susurró— No soy tan débil como cree, Zeke, así que le recomiendo que ande con cuidado —dijo ella mientras se soltaba del agarre.

—Preguntaré una cosa y quiero que me conteste con la verdad —Zeke hablaba cuando un rechinido llamó la atención de ambos y voltearon hacia la puerta.

—Seguro Jean no cerró bien la puerta, da igual, ya tengo que irme —dijo ella arreglando su bolso—, nos veremos después, Jaeger.

—Espere —Zeke la detuvo manteniéndola prisionera entre la pared junto a la puerta colocando los brazos en paralelo a la cabeza de ella, haciendo que quedaran muy cerca.

—Qué quiere ahora, ¿acaso quiere que le dé una patada en las bolas? —dijo Hange mientras reía burlonamente.

—Más bien quisiera que fuera otra cosa, no una patada —Zeke la miró con un brillo especial en la mirada.

—Qué cínico —murmuró ella— Yelena me advirtió qué clase de hombre era usted, se quedó corta con la descripción que me dio.

—Yelena, una flor muy hermosa, hace mucho que no la veo, me hace falta —sonrió tristemente.

—Pues no lo parece, ahora discúlpeme pero tengo que irme —dijo Hange mientras con su mano quitaba la barrera que hizo Zeke con sus brazos.

—Bueno, usted se lo pierde —dijo él encogiéndose de hombros.

—Una pregunta, ¿qué ha pasado con esta chica? Pieck ¿Le ha seguido preguntando por sus visitas? —dijo Hange arreglándose un poco sus ropas.

—No, trato de disuadirla en cuanto toca el tema, aunque creo que lo pregunta porque está un poco celosa —Zeke rio.

—¿Celosa? —Hange lo miró extrañada.

—Sí, celosa de usted. Le han dicho que es una mujer muy hermosa la que viene a visitarme —Zeke caminó hasta su escritorio y encendió un cigarrillo.

—Oiga, apague eso, cuando yo esté aquí tiene prohibido fumar —dijo ella abalanzándose hacia él para quitarle el cigarrillo y aplastarlo en el cenicero.

—Discúlpeme, señora mía —aprovechando que Hange estaba distraída con el cigarrillo, la abrazó por la espalda.

—¿Qué hace? ¡Aléjese!

Zeke presionó un poco más el abrazo, y con habilidad la hizo girar para quedar frente a frente.

—¿Por qué no nos conocimos en otras circunstancias? —dijo él acercándose al rostro de ella.

—Por favor, déjeme en paz. ¿Qué usted no entiende con palabras? —dijo ella mirándolo retadora.

—Usted es la que no entiende, no sé qué diablos hizo en mí. Es tan hermosa, única —atreviéndose, le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

—Suélteme —dijo ella apretando fuertemente los ojos al sentir de nuevo esos labios sobre su piel, a la vez que un escalofrío le recorría la columna vertebral.

Zeke tomó la barbilla de Hange para hacer que ella lo mirara, entonces se acercó para besarla, y cuando estaba por juntar sus labios con los de Hange...

—Ni se te ocurra hacerlo, o estarás muerto —Levi abrió la puerta con calma, sorprendiendo a Hange mientras Zeke sonreía.

—¿Pero qué tenemos aquí? Un pequeño roedor —dijo Zeke sonriendo sin soltar a Hange.

—Levi, ¡no se te ocurra hacer nada de lo que podamos arrepentirnos! —ella dijo intentando zafarse.

—Este tipo está haciendo que pierda la paciencia que no tengo —Levi entró para después cerrar la puerta.

Zeke soltó a Hange mientras agarraba su botella de whisky para beber directamente de ella.

—Piensa bien lo que harás, Levi. No querrás que todo el mundo se dé cuenta que hay ratones en la ratonera —dijo Zeke.

—Más te vale que no salgas con una sorpresa, porque yo sí te romperé las bolas —Levi habló con tranquilidad.

Hange se sorprendió, ¿acaso Levi estaría escuchándolos desde que se quedaron solos? Zeke, en tanto, encendió otro cigarrillo.

—Qué cruel eres, Levi. Si haces eso no podré dejar descendencia —dijo Jaeger divertido.

—Creo que aquí ya no hay más que hablar, así que nos vamos —Levi tomó el bolso de Hange y caminó a la salida seguido por la mujer.

—Hasta luego, Zeke —Hange se despidió, pero alcanzó a observar como Zeke le lanzaba un beso en el aire con una gran sonrisa y una mirada que parecía querer desnudarla. Sintió un leve cosquilleo en el vientre.

Levi cerró la puerta, tomó la mano de Hange y comenzaron a caminar.

—Levi, tú estabas...

—No, no estaba espiando, por quién me tomas, cuatro ojos de mierda.

—Entonces por qué...

—Estabas tardando demasiado.

—No tienes que preocuparte, enano —dijo ella ya más tranquila, pasando su brazo encima de los hombros de Levi, y este en respuesta, la empujó hacia la pared dejando caer el bolso de Hange.

—Hange, de ahora en adelante vendré contigo —Levi la encaró.

—No tienes por qué, Levi. Hasta ahora todo está saliendo bien y...

Hange no pudo seguir hablando, pues el capitán comenzó a besar suavemente su cuello y a mordisquear el lóbulo de su oreja. Hange posó sus brazos en los hombros de Levi, pero éste, con una sola mano la sujetó de ambas muñecas, colocándolas sobre su cabeza, apoyándose en la pared.

—No te has dado cuenta o qué pasa contigo... ese sujeto te desea. Y no voy a permitir que te ponga un sólo dedo encima otra vez.

¿Acaso Levi la pensaba muy inocente? ¡Por supuesto que sabía que Zeke la deseaba! Incluso había sentido un ligero estremecimiento cada vez que el hombre estaba cerca de ella. El mismo Zeke se lo acababa de decir, si Levi no hubiese entrado, Zeke la habría vuelto a besar.

La calidez de la mano de Levi debajo de su vestido acariciando sus piernas la sacó de su estado meditabundo. Sentía esas caricias tan suaves pero a la vez cargadas de pasión, presionando la piel de sus muslos.

Levi acariciaba las fuertes piernas de la mujer a la vez que la besaba con ímpetu. No le importaba si alguien los observaba.

Hange se dejó hacer, un ligero sonrojo adornaba sus mejillas. Levi recargó su rostro en los pechos de la mujer mientras con las dos manos alzó el vestido de ella. Hange ahogó un pequeño grito con sus manos al ver que Levi subió su vestido hasta sus caderas, dejando ver sus largas piernas.

—Levi, ¿estás loco? ¡Aquí no! —exclamó ella en voz baja.

Él no le respondió y siguió llenando a Hange de caricias, entonces, giró su cabeza hacia la izquierda encontrándose con Zeke mirándolos seriamente desde el umbral de la puerta de su departamento. Levi sonrió de lado para después besar a Hange y mostrarle su mano con el dedo medio levantado al mayor de los Jeager.

Hange sin darse cuenta de nada, como pudo hizo que Levi soltara su vestido, ya estaba excitada pero no quería hacer nada ahí. No quería imaginar lo que sucedería si alguien los encontrara. Después, Levi la soltó finalmente.

—Vámonos, cuatro ojos, es tarde.

—Sí, sí, vámonos —Hange se acomodó su vestido y el cabello, mientras Levi recogía el bolso.

Y así los dos salieron sin mirar atrás.

Zeke, en tanto, entró a su departamento y comenzó a reír muy divertido —Eres un maldito, Levi.

Continuará...


	6. Transición

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shingeki no Kyojin ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Hajime Isayama.

...

.

Era alrededor de mediodía. Estaban a tres días de efectuar el ataque a Mare, esta vez los Comandantes se reunieron en la base del ejército Erdiano, la granja que hasta el momento les había servido de refugio sin llamar la atención de nadie.

Zeke llegó a la sala de reunión donde se encontró con rostros conocidos a los cuales dejó de ver tiempo atrás.

—Yelena, cuánto tiempo —dijo Zeke caminando hacia Yelena, una de sus seguidoras en el ejército de Mare.

—Sí, ha pasado mucho tiempo, señor. ¿Cómo va todo por estos lugares? —Yelena, que estaba sentada, levantó la vista en cuanto sintió que Zeke estaba frente a ella.

—Todo muy bien, señorita. ¿Cómo te han tratado estas amables personas?

—No puedo quejarme, estuve en el 'Paraíso' —dijo la mujer encogiéndose de hombros.

—Bueno, ya que se saludaron como amiguitas que son, es hora de trabajar —dijo Levi con calma, cargando una carpeta con papeles.

—Qué aguafiestas eres, Levi. ¿No puedes siquiera esperar a que Yelena y yo nos pongamos al tanto de lo que nos ha pasado estando lejos uno del otro?

—¿Quieres platicarle cuánta mierda has cagado desde que no se ven? Eso se lo cuentas después —Levi tomó asiento.

—Disculpa a este hombre por decir palabras tan feas ante tus oídos, Yelena —Zeke dijo burlón.

—No te preocupes, ya estoy acostumbrada a escuchar eso, entre otras cosas —Yelena se quitó su sombrero.

Conversaban entre sí algunos de los soldados, Levi se sentó y comenzó a hojear los documentos.

—Buen día para todos, señores —Hange entró al recinto, sentándose al lado derecho de Levi.

—Buenos días, Comandante —respondió el ejército erdiano.

—Buen día, Hange —Zeke saludó, extendiendo su mano ante ella.

—Hola, Zeke —Hange estrechó su mano con la de Zeke, dándole una sonrisa, la cual no pasó desapercibida por Levi, que sólo la miró con desaprobación.

—Hange, aquí están los reportes —Levi colocó los reportes frente a Hange.

—Y aquí están los míos —Zeke se los entregó a Hange en la mano.

—Gracias. Bien, todos a sus puestos, estamos por comenzar.

Todos tomaron asiento, quedando Armin, seguido de Jean, a la izquierda de Levi, Zeke quedó a la derecha de Hange, seguido de Yelena. Mientras que los demás ocuparon distintos asientos.

Hange se puso de pie, al ver que Mikasa, Connie y Sasha ingresaban en la sala, estos tomaron asiento. Ya estaban todos los partícipes de la titánica tarea que realizarían.

—Bueno, espero que hayan almorzado muy bien, porque la jornada será pesada. Estamos a horas de proceder con el ataque —Hange comenzó a hablar—. No está de más recordarles que no queremos bajas. Hemos estado planeando esto y revisando todo para que no perdamos elementos.

Dichas esas palabras, todos comenzaron a levantar la mano, Hange aclaraba las dudas de todos, en ocasiones era auxiliada por Armin, Jean y Zeke.

Se asignaron las tareas a los escuadrones correspondientes, remarcando las indicaciones a los líderes.

Tendrían cubierto, cielo, mar y tierra. Y a pesar que realizarían la tarea de noche, ya se habían encargado de los suministros eléctricos.

—En tierra, Yelena se encargará de contener al titán Mandíbula y al titán Carreta. ¿Ya revisaste la estrategia, Yelena? —Hange se dirigió a la rubia.

—Sí, escoltaré a Carreta y Mandíbula a un lugar donde no puedan escapar.

—Yelena, recuerda que Pieck es muy intuitiva y tiene una memoria brillante, debes ingeniártelas muy bien para evitar que te reconozca.

—Oh, sí, lo sé, pedí opiniones a los muchachos y me dieron esto —Yelena sacó una pequeña cajita, la abrió y mostró su contenido.

—¡Es la barba! — gritó Sasha divertida.

—¿En serio eso funcionará? —Mikasa parpadeó incrédula.

—A Jean le funciona —Connie comentó.

—Idiotas, ¡todos ustedes! — gritó Jean.

Yelena sacó la barba postiza y se la colocó, haciendo que los demás carcajearan animadamente, aligerando el estrés de la situación.

—¿Cree que así me reconozca? —miró a Zeke, quién sólo atinó a mirarla fijamente, aguantando la risa.

—Yo, no sabría decirlo, pero probablemente no lo haga —dijo para comenzar a reír después.

—Tendrás que ver la manera de cambiar un poco más tu apariencia, Yelena —Hange sonrió.

—No te preocupes, lo resolveré —dijo Yelena guardando la cajita, sin quitarse la barba.

—Armin, tu tarea es quitar las defensas en el muelle. Después te unirás conmigo en el aire.

—Sí, no se preocupe, Comandante —el chico respondió.

—En el aire... Onyankopon, tu estarás con Armin y conmigo en el dirigible.

—Sí, señora, no se preocupe, volaremos por los aires sin ningún problema, déjemelo a mí —Onyankopon sonrió.

—Y bueno... —Hange se rascó la ceja izquierda— en tierra estarán Mikasa, Levi y Zeke, perdón, el titán bestia. Por favor Zeke, no tienes que esforzarte tanto para que resulte convincente.

—No te preocupes, trataré de no lastimarlos, lo menos que pueda.

—Levi, tú tampoco puedes hacer más de lo debido.

—No lo aseguro, no me es fácil fingir —Levi miró a Hange, desganado.

—Yo lo sé, pero esta vez tienes que hacerlo. Los dos, tienen que ser convincentes pero sin exagerar —dijo Hange mirando muy seria a los dos hombres—. Sé que será difícil. Jean y los demás usarán el equipo de maniobras y repelerán los obstáculos.

—¡Sí, señora! —respondieron los aludidos.

—¿Están seguros que esto funcionará? —preguntó Floch desde su asiento— lo describen como si fuera algo demasiado fácil de hacer. Tengo mis dudas.

Todos miraron a Floch, que recibió un golpe en la cabeza de parte de Sasha, iniciando así un leve desorden en el que todos querían hablar a la vez. Zeke murmuraba algo con Yelena, que aún seguía con la barba puesta y sonreían.

Hange miró el alboroto, se quitó los anteojos dejándolos sobre la mesa, frotó sus sienes y levantó la voz: —Orden, ¡por favor!

—¡Tengo hambre! —fue lo último que se alcanzó a escuchar tras la orden de Hange.

—Tranquila Sasha, ya escuchamos —Hange rio meneando la cabeza— Floch, si esto fuera tan fácil no estuviéramos aquí reunidos, es obvio que todos tenemos dudas, y muchas.

—¿Qué pasará con Eren? Seguro que tratará de adelantársenos —Floch miró de reojo a Mikasa, mientras ésta lo miraba con molestia.

—Eren no haría algo como eso, es muy arriesgado, además que habrá mucha gente inocente, no creo que se atreva a lastimarlos —Mikasa defendió a Eren, sin mucha emoción.

—Sabes que Eren ya no es el mismo de antes, ya no tiene respeto por la autoridad, ¿qué te hace creer que esta vez será diferente? Deberíamos crear un plan de contingencia respecto a Eren —Floch se puso de pie.

—Floch tiene razón —habló Armin— no sabemos cuándo podemos contar realmente con Eren.

—¿Armin? —Mikasa se sorprendió al escuchar a Armin hablar así sobre su amigo.

—No nos queda más que confiar en Eren en esta ocasión —Hange agachó la cabeza, no se le notaba segura con lo que acababa de decir—, pero si la situación lo amerita, Mikasa, tú serás quien esté al pendiente de él.

—Sí, Comandante —Mikasa respondió mirando al suelo.

—Levi, estarás con Mikasa si surge alguna eventualidad —Hange tocó el hombro de Levi.

—Espero que ese mocoso no nos de problemas —dijo Levi claramente molesto.

—¿Tan impulsivo es mi hermano? —Zeke preguntó.

—¡No, cómo vas a creer algo así! —dijo Hange sarcásticamente— Espero que eso no sea hereditario.

—¿Quieres comprobarlo, Zoë? —Zeke recargó sus codos en la mesa.

—No comiences, por favor —Hange meneó la cabeza negativamente.

—Basta, dejen de hablar mierda. Terminemos esto, que ya me duele el culo de estar sentado —el comentario de Levi hizo reír a más de uno.

—Bueno, por petición de Levi, debemos darnos prisa, no creo que sea el único que sienta lo mismo —Hange ajustó su parche y volvió a ponerse los anteojos.

.

Siguieron con la lluvia de ideas durante una hora más, una vez pasado ese tiempo, uno a uno se fueron retirando, hasta que en la habitación quedaron Zeke, Yelena, Levi y Hange.

—Mentiría si les dijera que no estoy nerviosa. Lo estoy tanto como esa vez en Shiganshina —Hange acarició la mano de Levi.

—No es como si fuéramos a socializar, lo entiendo —Levi la confortó.

—Señores, debemos aceptar esto con cabeza fría —Zeke sacó un cigarrillo, pero inmediatamente Yelena le detuvo la mano, evitando que Zeke pusiera el cigarrillo entre sus labios.

—Por favor, no haga eso —Yelena aún con la barba, hizo reír a Zeke.

—Señorita, ¿se está tomando en serio su papel desde ahora? —Zeke le retiró la barba postiza a Yelena.

—Es sólo que me gusta como se ve —dijo Yelena quitando la barba de las manos de Zeke, para guardarla en la pequeña cajita, después despedazó el cigarrillo.

—Es muy estricta, ¿eso te enseñaron en la isla? —Zeke miró a Hange y Levi.

—Bueno, ¿quién tiene hambre? —dijo Hange levantándose de su asiento.

Un estómago rugió, haciendo reír a Hange. Levi se puso de pie para ir con ella al comedor, mientras Yelena se quedó con Zeke.

—En unos minutos me iré, Yelena. Me dio mucho gusto verte y saber que estás bien —Zeke se levantó colocándose detrás de Yelena, que seguía sentada, poniendo sus manos sobre los hombros de la joven.

—Lo mismo digo, Zeke. Me alegra verlo después de tanto tiempo, hasta creo que lo extrañaba —dijo ella acariciando la mano derecha del hombre.

—Nos volveremos a ver, te lo aseguro —Zeke se agachó para dar un sonoro beso en la mejilla de Yelena.

—Usted siempre tan cariñoso —la mujer sonrió.

—Es un placer, mi señora —dijo parándose delante de ella, tomando su mano para después besar el dorso— pero también tengo hambre, ¿me haría el honor de acompañarme? —Zeke ofreció su mano a Yelena para ayudarla a levantarse.

—Con gusto —dijo Yelena, caminando junto a Zeke.

.

Un estridente rayo emergió en el cielo. Una fuerte tormenta comenzó a caer a las afueras de Liberio, una densa neblina se formó en el lugar, dificultando la visibilidad de los caminos.

—¿Por qué ahora? Tengo que irme ya —Zeke miró la situación desde el umbral de la puerta del edificio principal de la granja.

—Algo de lluvia no va a derretirte, barbón —Levi se recargó en la pared mirando la situación.

La lluvia arreció, el viento hizo que una leve cortina de lluvia salpicara el lugar donde Zeke estaba parado, mojándolo en el acto.

—Maldición, ¿por qué a mí? —Zeke hizo una mueca muy divertida, haciendo reír a Hange, que venía llegando al lugar.

—¿Qué pasa? —dijo Hange, parándose al lado de Levi.

—Pasa que apesta a perro mojado —Hange se carcajeó, mientras los anteojos de Zeke se empañaban a causa de la lluvia.

—Levi, ¿por qué eres así? —Zeke trató de acomodarse sus ropas mojadas.

—Ni hablar, parece que la lluvia no cederá, lo más recomendable es que te quedes aquí hasta que la lluvia se detenga —Hange se encogió de hombros.

—Hange —Levi intentó refutar la idea de la mujer.

—No, no quiero causar problemas, como dijo Levi, algo de agua no me derretirá.

Hange lanzó una dura mirada a Levi, después miró a Zeke.

—La que da las órdenes aquí soy yo, así que se callan los dos y harán lo que les diga, ¿entendido?

Levi chasqueó la lengua. Zeke solamente sonrió.

.

Después de cenar, Hange llevó a Zeke a la que sería su habitación por esa noche.

—Bien, éste será tu dormitorio— Hange abrió la puerta cediendo el paso a Zeke.

—No puedo quejarme —dijo el hombre mientras entraba seguido de Hange.

—Y no debes hacerlo —Hange acomodó un poco la cama.

—Gracias por tu hospitalidad —Zeke tendió su mano para que Hange la tomara.

—No es nada, ahora... tus ropas están mojadas, iré a buscar con los chicos algo que pueda quedarte —dijo Hange soltando la mano del hombre mientras caminaba hacia la salida.

—¿Dónde puedo asearme? —preguntó él.

—Oh, cierto. Hay un baño siguiendo el pasillo a mano izquierda, es el primer cuarto que verás.

—Muy bien, gracias por todo, la cena estuvo deliciosa —Zeke intentó platicar un poco más con Hange.

—Lo sé, regreso en un momento con las ropas, con permiso —Hange caminó y salió cerrando la puerta.

Zeke suspiró mirando la habitación, sólo estaba la cama, una mesa y una silla. Estiró sus brazos y algunos huesos crepitaron con el movimiento. Se masajeó un poco los hombros para después quitarse la camisa, quedando con el torso desnudo. Sacó su cajetilla de cigarros, iba a encender uno pero inmediatamente lo descartó.

Estaba un poco cansado, y si al día siguiente tendría que irse antes de salir el alba, tendría que dormir desde ese momento, sacó su reloj de bolsillo y suspiró de nuevo. Se sentía tan extraño estando en ese sitio, rodeado de esas personas a las cuales aparentemente, tenía que matar.

Ya no quiso pensar más, estaba demasiado cansado como para malgastar sus energías en algo así, por lo tanto, salió de la habitación y se dirigió al baño, esperando eso lo relajara un poco.

.

—Oe, cuatro ojos, ya que hayas dejado al simio en su jaula, asegúrate que no vaya a cometer alguna tontería. Si voy yo, no sé si podré contenerme —decía Levi mientras caminaba junto a Hange.

—Qué exagerado eres, Levi. No creo que Zeke se atreva a hacer algo que requiera usemos la fuerza contra él, eso no tendría sentido —Hange llevaba las ropas que había reunido de los soldados con alta estatura.

—Nada de esta operación tiene sentido —Levi la miró con desprecio.

—Enano, no me mires así. Siempre hemos hecho ese tipo de cosas, ya deberías estar acostumbrado.

—Sí, pero esta vez tenemos al enemigo durmiendo entre nosotros.

—Es por eso que escogí esa habitación para él, así estaremos al tanto de los movimientos que haga.

—¿Estaremos? —Levi frunció el ceño.

—Bueno, tú lo estarás, bendecido sea tu insomnio.

—No creo que durmamos esta noche, así que prepárate. Iré a tu habitación más tarde, ya que todos estén dormidos.

—Levi, ¿es en serio? —Hange puso una mano en su cadera.

—Acaso tengo cara de estarme riendo —su cara estaba tan seria que Hange comenzó a reír descontrolada.

—Sobre la otra noche, Levi...

—Por favor, cállate.

—He notado el esfuerzo que haces al estar junto a Zeke, y más por el incidente que tuve con él.

—Cierra la jodida boca, no estoy de humor para eso.

—Pero tenemos que aclararlo…

—Algún día —Levi terminó la frase de la mujer.

—Bueno, por ahora tengo que llevar esto, de ahí arreglaré un poco los reportes —Hange ya no quiso decir nada más referente a ese incómodo tema.

—De acuerdo, iré por algo de té. Nos vemos más tarde.

—Está bien, ¡ouch! —Hange se quejó, pues Levi le dio una palmada en el trasero.

.

Hange estaba de pie frente a la puerta de la habitación de Zeke.

—Ese enano tonto, me dolió —Hange se sobó el glúteo donde Levi le había pegado— Zeke, ¿puedo pasar? —un estruendo en el cielo hizo que no escuchara si le habían respondido.

Torció un poco los labios, pensó si debía pasar o no, pasaría, quizá Zeke no se encontraba ahí, pasaría y le dejaría las ropas sobre la cama. Abrió entonces la puerta, encontrándose de frente con un Zeke semidesnudo, cubierto solamente con una toalla que apenas abarcaba el área de su cintura y cadera, cubriendo sus genitales.

—¡Lo siento! —Hange se volteó rápidamente bastante apenada— toqué a la puerta, pero no recibí respuesta así que me tomé el atrevimiento de entrar, ¡lo siento! —decía muy apenada abrazando la ropa fuertemente.

—No tienes por qué disculparte, este lugar pertenece a ustedes por ahora —Zeke algo sorprendido y al ver la puerta abierta, se apresuró a cerrarla.

—No era mi intención entrar de esta manera —Hange seguía viendo hacia la pared— sólo vine a dejarte la ropa.

—Muy bien, muchas gracias —Zeke sólo sonreía esperando que Hange le entregara las prendas, pero eso no sucedía— supongo que, tienes que girarte para que puedas darme la ropa —Zeke sonreía.

—¡Oh! Ah, ¡Sí! —Hange se volvió algo torpe en sus movimientos— «¡Qué carajos pasa conmigo! ¿Qué es esto? ¡¿Por qué?!» pensó Hange.

Se quedó inmóvil, por lo que Zeke tuvo que pararse frente a ella para quitarle las ropas de sus brazos, que aún las sostenía fuertemente.

—¿Por qué estás tan nerviosa? —Zeke preguntó divertido.

—Te equivocas, no lo estoy. Sólo estoy un poco apenada por haber entrado aquí, así como así—Hange volteó la cabeza para evitar mirar a Zeke.

—No tienes por qué apenarte, no estás haciendo nada grave —Zeke bajó el tono de su voz—, aún.

—Es un error que no volverá a suceder —Hange suspiró y volteó a ver a Zeke.

—Esos errores son los más placenteros… me alegra que hayas tenido este error —el hombre acortó la distancia entre ambos.

—¿Qué haces? —Hange se vio rodeada por ese cuerpo musculoso, que le impedía mover los brazos— Quítate, ¿estás loco?

Hange quiso zafarse del agarre, y con los brazos hacia abajo, tenía las manos libres, así que con sus pulgares trató de presionar en la ingle del hombre, lográndolo. El rubio, a causa del movimiento, retrocedió escasos centímetros, Hange al ver esto echó su pierna derecha hacía atrás, preparándola para golpear a Zeke en su entrepierna con la rodilla.

Zeke se anticipó al movimiento de ella, deteniendo la rodilla de ella con su mano derecha, haciendo que Hange trastabillara y estuviera a punto de caer. Zeke la detuvo a tiempo de la caída, sujetándola de la cintura, pero con el revuelo anterior, la toalla que cubría a éste se cayó, dejándolo completamente desnudo.

—Por favor, Hange. Ya déjate de tonterías. Puedo notar esa tensión en ti —Zeke dejó de abrazarla para obligarla a recargarse en la pared— ¿para qué negarlo? —el hombre se inclinó un poco para quedar frente a frente con ella.

—No sé de qué me hablas, cúbrete, ¡ay no, se te ve todo! —Hange gritó cerrando el ojo sano.

—Claro que lo sabes, Levi también lo sabe, y sobre que se me ve todo, ¡qué importa! —Hange abrió sobremanera el ojo derecho, a lo que Zeke sonrió.

—No, no te atrevas…

De nada sirvieron las palabras de Hange, Zeke se relamió los labios, había ansiado ese momento desde esa vez que la vio radiante bajo el sol. Acarició su mejilla y el hueso de la mandíbula de ella, para después acercar sus labios y besarla, besarla como lo había hecho en sus recuerdos al masturbarse pensando en ella.

Hange no intentó luchar, y cedió al beso de Zeke, que poco a poco fue aumentando de intensidad y con movimientos lentos, subió sus manos para posarlas en la fuerte espalda del hombre, le gustó sentir la piel fresca bajo la palma de sus manos calientes.

Zeke al sentir la tibieza de esas manos, profundizó el beso. Su entrepierna comenzó a reaccionar, haciendo presión en el abdomen de Hange, quién al sentir la erección, se sobresaltó. Comenzó a moverse tratando de zafarse, Zeke dejó de besarla en los labios, para acercarse a su cuello, depositando diminutos besos en él y arrancando pequeños suspiros de los labios de la mujer.

A Hange, la sensación de sentir en su cuello a unos labios extraños le resultaba excitante, esa barba picando su piel y haciéndole sentir cosquillas la hizo estremecer. Sintió como esos dedos expertos comenzaban a desabrochar los botones de su camisa, haciéndola mostrar algo de piel. Zeke acarició esa área desnuda y Hange reaccionó con un leve gemido.

—Hange, no sabes cuánto he anhelado esto, desde el día que nos reunimos por primera vez deseé estar así contigo—Zeke susurró en el oído de Hange.

—Yo no debo estar aquí… tu —decía Hange entre jadeos— ¿por qué lo haces?

—Te admiro, y me gustas, me fascina todo de ti, tu fortaleza, tu energía, tu porte… elegancia, inteligencia, tienes todo lo que necesito —Zeke volvió a besarla, acercándose a ella para que pudiera notar que su miembro estaba lo más erecto que había estado en su vida.

Cuando Hange escuchó las palabras con las que Zeke la describió, volvió a la realidad. ¿En verdad ella tenía todo eso que Zeke mencionó? Ella tenía todo eso y más, aunque en ese momento distaba mucho de ello.

Ella era la 14ª Comandante de la Legión de Reconocimiento, Hange Zoë, y estando encerrada en esa habitación con el hombre que le arrebató a Erwin Smith y a sus camaradas, no reflejaba su cargo. Estaba cometiendo un gran error, ella no debía mostrarse como una persona débil, cayendo en las garras del placer sexual, pero, por otra parte, era mujer y también sentía, su entrepierna se encargó de recordárselo.

Zeke introdujo su lengua en la boca de Hange, ella no puso objeción y siguió besándola con frenesí, esos labios que lo enloquecieron, ahora estaban a su merced. Se siguieron besando, cuando de pronto Zeke se alejó rápidamente, mostrando una expresión de molestia en su rostro.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste? —Zeke, con la boca entreabierta y la lengua ligeramente fuera, miró duramente a Hange, pues ella le había mordido la lengua.

—Lo lamento, pero no, no puedo seguir con esto… no, no sin antes estar segura que no nos vas a traicionar.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Lo siento, tengo que irme, hablaremos de eso después. Más te vale que no digas una sola palabra de esto a nadie, porque si lo haces voy a enterarme y créeme, no te va a gustar lo que te haré, Jaeger, no me provoques —Hange se acercó a él, se estiró hasta estar a la altura de su cara y le lamió los labios.

Zeke se quedó estupefacto, viendo como Hange, después de lamerlo, salía hecha una fiera de la habitación. Sin creer lo que había pasado minutos atrás, se dejó caer en la cama, confundido y desnudo.

.

Hange llegó a su habitación y azotó la puerta. ¿Por qué estaba actuando como una adolescente? Ni en sus tiempos de recluta se comportó así. Eso la hizo molestarse consigo misma. Se dejó caer en la cama, enterró la cara en la almohada y gritó. Agradeció que estuviera lloviendo, pues así sus gritos se escucharían menos. Después se sentó, tomó la almohada y comenzó a desgarrar la tela. Sacó el relleno de plumas y lo esparció por toda la habitación. Estaba tan irritada, que cuando vio a Levi mirándola desde la puerta con los ojos entrecerrados, se levantó y lo encaró:

—¡Qué! ¡¿Me vas a decir algo por hacer desorden en mi habitación?!

Levi negó con la cabeza:  
—Estás demente.

—Entonces, desaparece de mi vista, enano idiota —de un fuerte empujón sacó a Levi de su habitación, cerrando la puerta fuertemente.

—Tch, idiota —murmuró Levi para sí.

Cuando se molestaba, Hange tenía un humor de mil demonios, lo mejor era dejar que se tranquilizara, esa tensa situación con Zeke la sacó de control, haciendo que descargara un poco de su enojo con Levi. Mejor haría el esfuerzo de dormir, después de todo, era lo que tanto necesitaba.

.

.

.

Continuará...


	7. Oneiros

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shingeki no Kyojin ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Hajime Isayama.

La lluvia seguía, truenos y relámpagos invadían el cielo y parecían no dar tregua en toda la noche. Un ensordecedor trueno despertó a Hange, que dormía profundamente.

—Qué horror. No había visto una lluvia tan intensa y ruidosa desde aquella vez —Hange se sentó en la cama y se abrazó a sí misma.

El ambiente estaba fresco, a causa de la lluvia que no cesaba desde la tarde. Recordó lo que sucedió horas antes en la habitación que le asignaron a Zeke. Verlo totalmente desnudo, fue una de las cosas que la hizo estremecer, además de la intensidad de los besos y las manos de él acariciándola con pasión.

Su cerebro aún no procesaba lo sucedido, pero debía mantenerse concentrada en la misión, que para eso se encontraba en una nación que no era donde había nacido. De pronto comenzó a sentir calor y nervios. Se quitó su bata, dejándola en la cama, quedándose en ropa interior. Caminó hacia la ventana, corrió un poco la manta y vio como caía una densa cortina de agua. Estaba todo oscuro a su alrededor.

Suspiró fuertemente y bostezó. Caminó hacia la mesita al lado de la cama para ver su reloj de bolsillo, las 2:30 de la mañana, miró de reojo una vela que aún continuaba encendida, le extrañó que no se hubiera derretido aún. Regresó a la ventana, aún faltaban algunas horas para que amaneciera y realmente esperaba que para ese entonces la lluvia ya cesara.

Otro trueno asustó a Hange, sobresaltándola un poco. El ruido fue tan fuerte que no se dio cuenta como la puerta de su habitación se abría, dejando pasar a un visitante nocturno.

—Bueno, a tratar de dormir nuevamente —Hange suspiró profundamente, iba a dar media vuelta cuando sintió como alguien se paró detrás, presionando su cuerpo contra el de ella, tirando de su brazo izquierdo hacia atrás para rodear la cintura del intruso, mientras que con la derecha sujetó la cabellera de Hange, jalándola.

—¡Ah! –exclamó ella al sentir ese cuerpo tan pegado a ella y al sentir ese aliento rozando su cuello, supo quién era— ¡Levi! Oh, ¡pequeño bribón!

—Por qué no estás dormida, cuatro ojos —Levi le susurró en el oído.

—Esta lluvia me despertó —dijo ella experimentando un escalofrío causado por el susurro de Levi— Ah…

Hange iba a decir algo más, pero Levi se lo impidió, comenzó a besar y lamer su cuello, regresando a su oreja para morder suavemente su lóbulo y soltar un ligero chasquido con la lengua.

—Levi —decía Hange entre jadeos—, espera.

Los estruendos en el cielo no daban tregua.

—Qué quieres, cuatro ojos de mierda, deja de hablar —Levi comenzó a lamer la oreja de Hange, ésta se estremeció y se erizó su piel.

El capitán acarició la erizada piel de su superior, los hombros, brazos, su abdomen y sus muslos.

—Hace calor, voy a tener que quitarte la ropa.

—Qué agresivo, capitán. Si sigue con ese comportamiento voy a castigarlo de verdad —Hange rio—, además, estoy casi desnuda.

—Silencio —Levi jaló el cabello de Hange, arrancándole un quejido.

—Levi, por favor espera —Hange se volteó quedando frente a Levi—. Espera, necesito hablar primero.

Levi simplemente la miró.

—Hablarás en la mañana, ahora no hagas que se me quiten las ganas de coger.

—Eres un idiota —Hange se acercó para besarlo—, discúlpame, sobre lo de Zeke, bueno… yo no… no creas que me gusta o algo por el estilo, no pasó nada entre los dos hace un momento pero…

—Dije que te calles —Levi la agarró de los brazos y la arrojó a la cama violentamente.

—Woh, woh, no es necesaria tanta violencia, enano. Sólo tienes que pedirme que me acueste y ya —Hange se quejó desde la cama.

—Me gusta cómo te ves con estas ropas —dijo Levi acariciando el sujetador de Hange—, pero me gusta más como te ves sin ellas —entonces Levi de un tirón le arrancó el sostén a Hange.

—Oye, ¡tranquilo! —Hange por reflejo se cubrió los pechos— ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?

—En un momento lo sabrás, sólo déjame disfrutarlo por ahora —Levi se abalanzó acostándose sobre ella, apoyándose en un brazo para besarla mientras que, con el otro brazo y su mano libre, recorría toda la piel que estuviera a su alcance.

Hange comenzó a relajarse, respondió a ese beso cargado de excitación mientras un cosquilleo surgía en su intimidad. Comenzó a acariciar a Levi, tratando de desabrocharle los botones de su impoluta camisa blanca para sentir esa nívea piel y su trabajado abdomen.

Él se incorporó para deshacerse de la camisa, quedando con el torso desnudo. Hange también levantó medio cuerpo, para con sus manos, acariciar ese abdomen que la enloquecía. Con la yema de sus dedos rozó lentamente los pectorales, después se acercó para repartir pequeños besos en el torso de Levi, que se contenía y no dejaba escapar un sólo gemido.

Levi entonces, levantó la rodilla para empujar a Hange y hacer que se acostara nuevamente, recostándose otra vez sobre ella. Dedicándole una mirada llena de deseo, lamió su cuello, su clavícula hasta llegar a sus senos, los cuales masajeó y estrujó, para finalmente, besarlos sin tocar el área de los pezones.

Hange miró a Levi, la tenue luz de la vela le daba un brillo especial a su rostro. Comenzó a sumergirse en sus recuerdos, ¿cómo fue que llegaron hasta ahí? Siempre que estaba con él sentía que era la primera vez. Esos nervios y ese cosquilleo que tanto le gustaba, siempre estaban presentes.

De pronto dejó salir de sus labios un sonoro gemido, que fue opacado por la estruendosa lluvia. Se incorporó un poco, sólo para ver cómo Levi estaba besando y succionando el pezón de su seno izquierdo, así que se dejó caer de nuevo en la cama, disfrutando de cada caricia que el hombre le proporcionaba, mientras con suavidad lo acariciaba en la espalda y pasaba sus dedos entre los cabellos negros de su capitán.

De vez en vez Hange se incorporaba para ver lo que Levi le hacía, lo encontró entretenido en su abdomen plano. Lo vio lamer alrededor de su ombligo para después soplar suavemente, eso excitaba sobremanera a Hange.

Sentía que ya estaba lista para recibir el gran miembro del hombre, siempre poderoso y palpitante, ni siquiera estaba siendo penetrada y ya estaba por llegar al orgasmo.

Levi continuó bajando por la delgada figura femenina, hasta llegar a su intimidad, que aún estaba cubierta con la pequeña prenda. Hange lo miró divertida, pues Levi mostró un poco de molestia al ver su recorrido bloqueado por ese trozo de tela, y sin molestarse en quitarla, con sus dedos hizo a un lado la prenda dejando libre el área que necesitaba.

Se recostó, pues ya sabía que era lo que seguía, respiró profundo, cerró los ojos y esperó, según ella, lo inevitable. Y nada sucedió. Hange, extrañada; se incorporó para quedar sentada y ver por qué Levi se había detenido.

Levi se quedó quieto, con los ojos cerrados.

—Levi, ¿sucede algo?

—Qué esperas, muéstrate.

Hange parpadeó confundida. ¿Por qué dijo eso Levi? Acaso... acaso ¿alguien estaba ahí y ella, por estar tan sumergida en el placer no se dio cuenta? No, eso no podía ser posible.

—De qué estás hablando, Le...

Hange, cuando ni bien terminó de decir su frase, un relámpago iluminó la habitación. A pesar de contar con la espesa cortina que cubría la ventana, el resplandor se coló y pudo observar la silueta de otra persona, parpadeó tratando de enfocar a través de la suave luz de la vela, de quién se trataba. Entonces ese alguien que estaba parado en el umbral de la puerta, entró.

Hange se petrificó. Ese que estaba observando lo que sucedía entre ella y Levi era Zeke.

—¡Levi! ¿Pero, qué? ¡No! —gimoteó Hange muy nerviosa— ¿Qué está pasando aquí? ¿Qué hace él aquí? —la mujer preguntó sin obtener respuestas, cogió una de las sábanas para cubrirse, sentándose en la cama recargándose en la pared, abrazando sus piernas.

—Esto es lo que querías, vi cómo saliste de la habitación de este idiota. Fui a verlo y me dijo descaradamente lo que pasó entre ustedes.

—¡Por supuesto que no quiero esto! Y bueno, no era mi intención que eso pasara, pero...

—No tienes que dar explicaciones, Hange. Levi es una persona con un panorama un poco estrecho. Creo que, así como nos hemos puesto de acuerdo en cosas importantes, podemos estar de acuerdo para mejorar nuestro entretenimiento —dijo Zeke entrando por completo y cerrando la puerta de la habitación.

—No digas estupideces, idiota —Levi se preparó para enfrentar a Zeke.

—Les propongo algo. Hagámos algo divertido los tres, por esta vez. Si alguno tiene quejas, estoy dispuesto a que Levi haga conmigo lo que se le antoje, bueno, con excepciones. Si desean detenerse, igual nos detenemos y me iré de aquí enseguida, nadie tiene por qué enterarse de lo que sucederá en estas cuatro paredes.

—No soy idiota. ¿Por qué permitiría que pusieras tu asqueroso cuerpo sobre Hange? —Levi cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho.

—¡Ni yo lo permitiría! Ya te dije que no me tomes por estúpida, Zeke. Lo que pasó fue un error y nunca volverá a pasar. «Esto no puede estar pasando, no. Debo estar soñando, no encuentro otra explicación. Si es así, quiero despertar», pensaba Hange mientras cerraba fuertemente los ojos.

—No pensé que fueran tan recatados en el 'Paraíso', pero bueno, que se puede esperar de gente como ustedes —Zeke se encogió de hombros.

Hange se irritó por el comentario de Zeke, miró a Levi y vio que éste mostraba una expresión de desagrado. ¿Se habría molestado por la manera en que Zeke se refirió a ellos? Aunque por otra parte, Hange estaba un poco interesada por la propuesta.

—Levi —Hange habló—, creo que podríamos intentarlo.

A Zeke se le iluminó el rostro. Levi abrió grandes los ojos.

—Pero te aseguro, que después de esto, te vas a dar cuenta que a quien amo es a ti, Levi. Zeke podrá tomar mi cuerpo, pero nunca mi corazón.

A Levi se le contrajeron las pupilas. Zeke entristeció su mirada.

—Hange, no. No creo que estés de acuerdo con esto, es una locura... pero si insistes...

Hange vio como Levi, de un tirón, le arrebató la sábana que la cubría, dejándola parcialmente desnuda a la vista del hombre rubio. Frente a ella estaban esos dos hombres mirándola con pasión desbordada. Zeke entonces habló:

—Hange, eres más hermosa de lo que imaginaba.

—Bésalo, si tantas ganas tienes —dijo Levi mientras se acercaba a Hange—. Sólo tienes que relajarte, cuatro ojos.

Levi llegó hasta ella, acarició su cabello, tomándola por la nuca para jalarla hacia él y besarla.

—No, por favor —Levi no la dejaba hablar—, ya no quiero hacer esto. ¡Sólo bromeaba! Sabes que tengo un humor peor que la mierda —cuando Hange vio que de verdad estarían juntos los tres, tuvo miedo.

De nada le sirvió suplicarle, Levi no la escuchaba, pues estaba ocupado besando su cuello. Hange no podía relajarse al saberse mirada por Zeke. ¿Acaso Levi se había vuelto loco? Hasta hace poco estaba decidido a matar al rubio, y ahora; cedía a su capricho, ni ella misma se entendía ni entendía la situación.

Aunque… quizá eso no fuera mala idea.

Miró de nuevo a Zeke, éste miraba expectante la escena, entonces Hange sintió de nuevo ese cosquilleo en todo el cuerpo. Recordó el cuerpo semidesnudo, el suave tacto de la piel del rubio. ¿Qué tal si experimentaba algo nuevo? Al fin y al cabo, ella era una persona que le gustaba experimentar con todo lo que se le presentara.

Poco a poco comenzó a relajarse, estiró las piernas e incorporándose un poco hacia Levi, que ahora ya se encontraba besando y succionando sus pezones, uno a la vez.

Hange comenzó a gemir. Zeke caminó y se acercó con precaución, se sentó en la cama y poco a poco se acercó a las piernas de Hange. Tomó la pierna derecha, la miró embelesado, acercó su boca y repartió pequeños besos a lo largo de la extremidad.

Levi no daba tregua en el torso de Hange, cada vez que Hange gemía, él sonreía. Entonces se levantó, llevándose a Hange con él. Zeke también se levantó y se colocó detrás de Hange.

Entre los dos hombres comenzaron a besar todo lo que podían de Hange. Sus hombros, sus labios, su espalda. Zeke se aventuró a acariciar los glúteos de la mujer que le había robado el aliento. Hange respingó aferrándose a Levi, entonces comenzó a buscar sus labios, pero Levi no se la dejó fácil. La hizo girar, haciendo que ésta vez Hange quedara frente a Zeke.

Ella al ver al alto rubio, se sonrojó. Zeke la miró. Se quitó los anteojos y los arrojó al suelo, sin importarle si se rompían o no. Le brindó una mirada tan intensa, con ambas manos sujetó el rostro de la mujer y la besó. Levi aprovechó y comenzó a acariciar sus senos mientras repartía besos en su espalda.

Hange no supo cómo, pero cuando se dio cuenta, ya tenía sus manos sobre la fuerte espalda de Zeke. Enterraba un poco las uñas en los músculos tensos del hombre y se aventuró a buscar la cremallera del pantalón para que Zeke se deshiciera de él.

Es como si por un momento para Hange, sólo estuvieran ellos dos ahí. Zeke con un rápido movimiento se deshizo de su pantalón y su ropa interior quedando desnudo, mostrando una gran erección. Hange se sonrojó al verlo y desvió la mirada, encontrándose con Levi que observaba excitado la escena.

—¿Te gusta verme así, enano? —Hange le preguntó a Levi con picardía.

—Mucho, ven aquí —Levi le extendió la mano y Hange se volteó hacia él.

Se abrazaron y se besaron. Hange repitió el movimiento de librar a Levi de su pantalón. Éste quedó también desnudo. Ella, al ver el miembro de Levi, se relamió los labios y se abalanzó sobre el capitán, ahora el turno de observar era de Zeke, que, al ver el intercambio de besos y caricias de esa pareja, comenzó a estimular su miembro.

Levi dejó de besarla para arrodillarse y con los dientes quitarle la ropa interior que cubría su intimidad,dejando a Hange desnuda mostrando su esbelto cuerpo a esos hombres que la deseaban con fervor.

Zeke se acercó, no deseaba quedarse relegado de la diversión.

—Si me permites, Levi —Zeke tomó a Hange de la mano, la hizo girar y la cargó a horcajadas. La abrazó y la besó tiernamente. Ella echó ligeramente su cabeza hacia atrás, dejando el cuello libre para que Zeke la besara en esa área. Se acercó a la cama y la depositó suavemente.

Levi miró receloso, pero decidió acercarse y acariciar las esbeltas piernas de Hange, besando la cara interior de los muslos. Hange se sentía desfallecer. ¿Conque así se sentía compartir caricias con dos hombres? Era una experiencia maravillosa que nunca se atrevería a olvidar. Se decidió a disfrutar.

De repente abrió muy grande el ojo sano. Levi la hizo desfallecer al estar entre sus piernas invadiendo con su lengua su entrepierna.

—¡Oh oh oh whoa! —exclamó Hange, mientras una ruidosa risa escapaba de sus labios.

Zeke se sorprendió por la manera en como Hange demostraba su excitación.

—Eso es normal, así es ella —dijo Levi asomando su cara de entre las piernas de Hange.

—Oh, ya veo —Zeke sonrió al saber eso.

—¿Tienes alguna queja? —Hange se molestó.

—No, ninguna… me parece perfecto —Zeke entonces la besó.

Oh, sí. Hange se sentía en la nube nueve. No hallaba la manera de describir lo que estaba pasando en esa habitación. Y sin pensar más, se dejó hacer.

Levi siguió estimulando a Hange en su entrepierna mientras Zeke la besaba y acariciaba sus pechos. Ella gemía sin parar, nunca había sentido tanto placer.

—Levi, por favor. Haz lo tuyo, necesito tenerte dentro… —Hange alzó un poco la cabeza para observar cómo Levi se estimulaba el miembro.

—Así que quieres nuevas experiencias… —dijo para después mirar a Zeke— Tu, grandulón, haz que te monte. Y tú, cuatro ojos, más te vale que aprecies el sacrificio que estoy haciendo por ti —ahora miró a Hange, con desprecio.

Tanto Hange como Zeke se miraron perplejos. ¿Acaso Levi había perdido la razón? Probablemente. ¿Hasta dónde debía llegar? No lo sabía. Pero también quería sentir a Zeke en su interior.

Con habilidad, Zeke se acostó, colocando a Hange en horcajadas sobre su vientre. Puso sus grandes manos extendidas en su espalda y la atrajo hacia él, para después besarla frenéticamente. Hange ahogaba los gemidos en su garganta. Se aventuró bajando sus manos hasta sentir el miembro palpitante de Zeke.

Sintió esa sensación agradable al tacto. Se irguió, acomodándose en la cadera del hombre, ella levantó su cadera, preparándose para ser penetrada por uno de los peores enemigos de la humanidad dentro de los muros. Miró a Zeke, éste se relamía los labios, esperando entrar en la mujer.

Hange descubrió que era una mujer despreciable, pero no le importaba. A fin de cuentas, era una mujer que sentía y tenía necesidades.

De pronto sintió como la levantaban de las caderas, quedando apoyada en la cama sobre sus rodillas y antebrazos. No pudo respingar, cuándo sintió como invadían su intimidad. Volteó la cabeza, Levi la penetró sin decir palabra alguna.

—Estás mal de la cabeza si crees que dejaré que otro te posea. Cuatro ojos, es hora.

Entonces Hange sintió una gran sacudida. Levi nunca había sido tan salvaje en sus movimientos. Quizá algunas veces lo era, pero esto era demasiado. Miró a Zeke, éste la miraba con el ceño fruncido y su rostro comenzó a deformarse. Hange ladeó la cabeza, no comprendiendo lo que pasaba, quizá necesitaba ponerse sus anteojos, pero eso era algo descabellado.

De nuevo sintió una gran sacudida. Miró hacia abajo y vio a Levi.

—Cuatro ojos, ¿qué te pasa?

Hange abrió los ojos tranquilamente, parpadeó un par de veces.

—Levi, ¿por qué eres tan violento? No tienes que poseerme de esa manera, ¿cómo es que estoy así?

El capitán la miró sorprendido.

—De qué carajo hablas, cuatro ojos. La lluvia ya cesó, el simio de mierda está por partir —Levi la sujetó de los hombros.

—¿Simio? ¿Partir? ¿Por qué estás vestido? ¿Estoy soñando?

—Deja de hacer preguntas estúpidas y apresúrate a vestirte —Levi la soltó, se dirigió al armario para sacar ropas y Hange se vistiera.

Hange se quedó mirando a la nada. ¿Todo eso fue un sueño?

—No terminas de despertar. ¿Estás enferma? Te ves agitada y abochornada —Levi se acercó a ella, tocando su frente para verificar que no tuviera fiebre, pero Hange interceptó su mano, apretándola.

—Yo sólo…

Levi se sobresaltó. Hange se había abofeteado a ella misma.

—Estás demente o qué.

—¡Aaaah! —Hange gritó a causa del golpe—¿entonces todo fue un sueño? ¿Realmente lo fue?

—Necesitas relajarte, pero por lo pronto date prisa. —Levi se alejó de ella, ignorando las palabras de su superior.

Hange entonces se miró, tenía puesto su pijama y su ropa interior estaba en su lugar. Sintió un cosquilleo en el vientre, bajó su mano a su entrepierna, introdujo un poco los dedos en su ropa interior y notó que estaba húmeda.

Qué ridícula se sentía. Todo había sido un sueño. Entonces, al fin, suspiró tranquila.

Levi la ayudó a vestirse, mientras Hange se acomodaba las ropas, él la peinaba con cuidado. Buscó unos broches para el cabello, recogió un mechón y lo jaló hacia la izquierda, entonces fijó los cabellos con uno de los broches.

En cinco minutos estuvo lista, gracias a Levi.

Salieron de la habitación para dirigirse a la calle, Zeke ya estaba a punto de partir, Hange llegó a tiempo para despedir a Zeke, éste caminó enseguida hacia ella.

—Muchas gracias por su hospitalidad, Hange. Nos vemos en un par de días. Éxito —Zeke tomó su mano y depositó un beso, mirando de reojo a Levi.

—Nos vemos, Zeke. Cuídate mucho —dijo Hange inclinando un poco la cabeza hacia abajo, mientras un leve sonrojo emergía en su rostro. Zeke sonrió.

—Levi, por favor. Se gentil en ese momento.

—Cierra la boca, no estás en calidad de pedir favores.

—No hagas que me mee antes de tiempo —Zeke sonrió.

—Idiota.

—Hasta pronto, ¡nos veremos! —Zeke dio media vuelta, iba acompañado de un par de soldados.

—Bien, todos adentro —ordenó Levi.

Los soldados ingresaron a la granja, Levi incluido, Hange se quedó mirando el amanecer.

—Tuve un sueño muy extraño, Levi —ella habló mientras Levi dejó de caminar para escucharla sin mirarla—, sólo contigo puedo mostrarme vulnerable.

—Entonces despierta ya, estás diciendo tonterías. Date prisa que aún tenemos cosas que hacer —Levi comenzó a caminar de nuevo, esta vez seguido por Hange.

—Ese sueño hizo que me diera mucha hambre, ¿qué hay para desayunar? —ella caminó, colocando sus manos en su nuca.

Levi no respondió, sólo negó con la cabeza. Ella, por su parte, agradeció que todo fuera un sueño, aunque se sintió muy real. Sonrió convencida que sólo con Levi quería estar.

Continuará...


	8. R.E.M.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shingeki no Kyojin ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Hajime Isayama.

_Una tarde antes del ataque..._

**Cuartel de la Legión de Reconocimiento. Liberio.**

.

—Guarden silencio, chicos. Por favor —Hange no podía lograr que los soldados hicieran silencio. Se frotó la sien en señal de frustración—. Levi, ¡ayúdame! —miró a Levi con desesperación.

Levi solamente volteó la cabeza, ignorándola.

—Te odio —aspiró profundamente— ¡SILENCIO! —. Entonces, todo quedó en silencio y Hange sonrió complacida. —Muy bien, chicos. Esta noche, quiero que la pasemos todos juntos, como una familia. Quizá no tengamos lazos sanguíneos pero, cuando somos tan unidos como nosotros lo estamos, la sangre es lo de menos.

Hange permaneció en silencio un par de segundos mientras observaba a todos los soldados que irían con ella y Levi a hacerse del Titán Martillo de Guerra. Todos la miraban con atención y respeto. Se sintió tan grande y a la vez tan pequeña, de pronto algo en su interior se estremeció. Erwin vino a su mente.

«¿Esto fue lo que sentiste cuando salimos a recuperar Shiganshina?» pensó ella.

Levi volteó a mirarla para saber el porqué de su repentino silencio. Absorta en sus pensamientos, despertó por ella misma al sentirse observada.

—Lo siento. Creo que estoy un poco emocional —sonrió.

—Comandante, ¿hay algo importante que deba decirnos?

—Armin, siempre te anticipas pero esta vez te equivocas, lo importante ya se ha dicho en reuniones anteriores, lo que ahora quiero que hagan, es que convivan y coman todo lo que quieran.

—¿Todo lo que queramos?

—Sí, Sasha. Nikolo preparó muchas cosas deliciosas en esta ocasión.

—¡Yahoo!

—Sasha, no tienes por qué hacer tanto escándalo —ese era Connie, que estaba junto a la chica.

—No te preocupes, Connie. Creo que deben relajarse antes de la operación de mañana.

—¡Sí, señora!

Hange miró a los demás soldados, antes niños y ahora convertidos en jóvenes. Se recordó en sus tiempos de recluta donde jamás pensó que sobreviviría mucho tiempo, y menos aún, nunca imaginó que sería la Comandante de esa Legión. Se sentía tan orgullosa de sí misma y orgullosa también por sus camaradas caídos.

«Chicos, como me gustaría que vieran esto, a estos niños que crecieron de manera impresionante. Que vieran esta nación, estos inventos. Gente con un color de piel distinto al nuestro. El mar, las distintas especies que lo habitan. El cielo, y que observen también a los objetos elevarse y sostenerse sin caer», Hange pensaba todo eso, con la vista fija en el suelo. De pronto, la voz de Levi la hizo reaccionar.

—Ahora vayan a comer o lo que quieran hacer, sin excesos y sin alcohol de contrabando. Me daré cuenta si lo intentan —Levi se puso de pie frente a los soldados.

—¿La Comandante se encuentra bien? —Mikasa se atrevió a preguntar, al ver a Hange pensativa.

—Todo está bien con ella, vayan mocosos.

—Sí, capitán —todos los soldados gritaron al unísono haciendo el saludo militar, para después salir.

Una vez que la sala se quedó vacía con excepción de Hange y Levi, éste se acercó a la mujer para acariciar su mejilla.  
Hange suspiró al sentir esa caricia.

—En qué piensas, cuatro ojos, no me gusta verte tan distraída.

—Yo... —comenzó a sollozar— Levi, vayamos a un lugar más tranquilo —dijo ella adelantándose a Levi, se dirigió a la salida del lugar.

Levi la miró, cerró los ojos con cansancio y comenzó a seguirla. Llegaron a la azotea de la granja.

—Habla —ordenó Levi.

—¿Qué quieres que diga?

—Te veo débil. Eres nuestro pilar ahora, si los mocosos te ven vulnerable, irán desanimados al ataque y todo se irá a la mierda, no querrás eso, verdad.

–Lo siento pero, creo que yo no debería estar al frente. No me cansaré de decir que Erwin se equivocó al nombrarme Comandante.

—Reniegas de la confianza que te dio, no hagas eso.

—Levi, mírame. ¿Acaso pude evitar el sufrimiento de Historia? ¿Crees que si yo fuera alguien fuerte estuviera sucediendo esto?

—Por supuesto que no, ella decidió por si misma, no tienes que culparte de nada.

—A veces pienso que hubiera sido mejor que muriera con los otros en Shiganshina.

—Deja de hablar mierdas, Hange. Me repugna que pienses de esa manera.

—Es que me siento... ¡Ah! —ella comenzó a mesarse los cabellos.

—Por eso habías estado actuando extraña en cuanto al simio.

—¿Simio? Ah, te refieres a Zeke. Estuvo mal lo que hice, después de eso, tuve un sueño en el que los tres estábamos juntos. ¿Te lo cuento?

Y sin esperar respuesta, Hange relató su sueño. Levi sintió el estómago revuelto.

—Qué carajo tiene que ver el sentirte mal con el hecho de soñar con ese idiota. Estás enferma.

—Lo sé —ella sonrió tristemente—. A veces quisiera dormir y no despertar.

—Ya tuve suficiente de tu estado depresivo, deja de sentirte como la mierda y reacciona, mujer.

—Te amo, lo sabes, ¿cierto? —acarició la mejilla de Levi.

—Deja de comportarte como idiota, ganaremos.

—Gracias, ese es el ánimo que necesito —dijo ella sarcástica—, a veces quisiera mandar todo a la mierda y liberar a la horda de colosales y que retumbe la tierra. Así evitaremos más muertes de nuestro lado, es algo egoísta, lo sé. Pero sólo así no seremos esclavos ni de la gente de Hizuru ni de Mare.

—Esa manera de pensar sí me gusta.

—¿Verdad? Creo que al final de todo, eso terminaremos haciendo, liberaremos a los titanes colosales. No quedará otra opción.

—Probablemente. Lo mejor sería que no pensaras más en esas cosas, concéntrate para mañana.

—Estoy actuando como una estúpida mocosa asustada. Levi, los extraño.

La mirada de Levi se ensombreció. Él también extrañaba a sus camaradas.

.

—¿Vieron la actitud de la Comandante?

—¿Qué actitud?

—Yo la veo igual que siempre.

—Ustedes siempre tan despistados. Connie y Sasha, deberían abrir más los ojos y observar a su alrededor.

—Tu lo dices porque te gusta ella, picaron —Sasha picó a Jean en las costillas.

—Si serás idiota, ¡cállate! ¿Te imaginas qué va a pasar si te llegara a escuchar el capitán Levi?

—Qué es lo que tengo que escuchar, mocosos —dijo Levi, asustando a los jóvenes, en especial a Jean.

—Ca-ca-pitán. Nada, es sólo que vimos muy distraída a la Comandante.

—No deben preocuparse de otra cosa, más que hacer un buen trabajo y sobrevivir. Recuerden que algunos todavía tienen familia que los espera.

—¡Sí , señor! —los tres respondieron al unísono haciendo el saludo militar.

—Ahora, fuera de aquí, dejen de decir tonterías.

Los chicos en cuanto escucharon eso, salieron corriendo despavoridos.  
Levi siguió caminando hasta encontrarse con Mikasa y Armin.

—Capitán, tenemos algunas dudas —Mikasa lo abordó.

—¿De verdad no hay alguna solución para evitar que Eren actúe bajo su criterio?

—Conocen mejor que yo a ese mocoso, ustedes son los que deberían de decirnos a nosotros de lo que puede llegar a ser capaz Eren.

—Es que ya no lo sabemos, capitán —Mikasa respondió, en su voz se escuchó una mezcla de tristeza y decepción.

—Tal parece que las memorias de los portadores anteriores, han hecho de Eren alguien incomprensible. A él no le agradó la idea de que deberíamos conversar con las fuerzas de Mare.

—Actúa por cuenta propia. Temo que llegue a lastimar a personas inocentes sólo por alcanzar su objetivo.

—Terminaremos siendo como Berthold, Annie y Reiner.

Los chicos se miraron con tristeza.

—Posiblemente, pero ahora tranquilícense. Y esfuércense para que todo salga bien.

—Entendido —Mikasa y Armin respondieron, para después alejarse del capitán.

.

Hange se encontraba en su habitación, escuchando el bullicio de sus soldados en el convivio. Por una parte quería estar ahí con ellos, pero por otra, quería estar sola. Se sentía tan abrumada. De repente, comenzó a sollozar cual niña pequeña. Sus mejillas se inflaron, sus ojos se enrojecieron y de ellos emanaron lágrimas que apelmazaron sus largas pestañas.

—Ya no puedo más —se dejó caer en la cama, abrazando un almohadón. Comenzó a morderlo para ahogar ahí sus sollozos y no la escucharan. Levi tenía razón, debía ser fuerte para los chicos.

Se permitió llorar un rato más. Lo necesitaba, su alma de verdad lo necesitaba. Estuvo a punto de dormir con el enemigo y por suerte lo evitó. Pero entre menos quería llorar, más lo hacía. ¿Desde cuándo no tenía tiempo para si misma?

Con pesar, se levantó de la cama y avanzó hacia una cajonera. La abrió y sacó un espejo de bolsillo. Ese objeto que evitó durante mucho tiempo, ya sea por desinterés o porque no lo consideraba algo importante. Observó su rostro, era el rostro de una mujer con miedo, atrás quedaron los años de diversión e inmadurez. Ahora su rostro mostraba miedo y debía borrarlo lo antes posible.

Regresó a la cama y se acostó. Con una mano sujetó el espejo y con la otra se quitó el parche. La herida en su ojo y su ojo mismo ya no se veía tan mal, pero ya había decidido usar el parche el tiempo que estuviera con vida. Solo una persona la había visto sin él y no le reprochó el que no lo usara.

Cerró los ojos y en sus recuerdos vio a Moblit, dedicándole una intensa mirada justo antes de desaparecer a causa de la explosión originada por el titán colosal. Se mordió el labio inferior. Después miró a Erwin, sumido en el sueño eterno.

¿Por qué la habían abandonado dos de las personas más importantes en su vida? Lo que daría por abrazarlos y estar con ellos. Ella también quería dormir para no sentir, para no sufrir, para no ver morir a más gente. Pero también quería vivir, ver a los chicos sonreír, ver las maravillas de un nuevo mundo, ver a Levi junto a ella.

Lloró de nuevo, pero esta vez sin sollozar, ahora las lágrimas salían silenciosas, decidió sentarse pues a causa del llanto sus fosas nasales se habían congestionado. Respiró profundo un par de veces más hasta que poco a poco dejó de llorar.

—Erwin, ayúdame donde sea que estés, Moblit, confórtame con tus cuidados.

Permaneció sentada unos minutos en la cama, con los ojos cerrados, de pronto escuchó la puerta abrirse.

—Los chicos preguntan qué te sucede.

—¿Y qué les dijiste?

—Nada, que solo estás cansada.

—Hay mucho de cierto en eso, estoy cansada, física y psicológicamente. Creo que me hace falta un buen...

—Baño.

Levi terminó la oración. Hange abrió grandes los ojos y luego soltó una gran carcajada. Levi entrecerró los ojos mientras sus delgados labios se curvaron en una sutil sonrisa.

—Claro, ¿por qué no?

—Te dije que te iba a quitar toda la suciedad que traías encima. Y también te quitaré la suciedad del cerebro, para que dejes de soñar cosas asquerosas involucrando a ese simio.

—Qué exagerado eres, Levi. Esa idea del baño es buena, siempre y cuando te bañes conmigo —dijo ella intentando parecer sexi, cerrando el ojo, haciendo una cara muy graciosa.

—Por favor, no hagas esas caras.

—Lo siento, es la única cara que tengo —Hange volvió a reír sonoramente mientras su estómago demandaba algo de atención.

—Decide que quieres hacer primero.

Hange sintió un cosquilleo en su espalda que fue a dar directo a su vientre. —Comamos algo primero.

—Vayamos entonces.

Levi se adelantó a abrir la puerta para dar paso a Hange, ambos salieron a comer, esperando que aquellos chicos hubieran dejado algo para sus superiores.

. . .

_Continuará..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- ¡Ya vine de nuevo!  
> \- Es un cap corto, debo admitir que caí en un bache muy feo, se me fue la inspiración e ideas para continuar, esto debido a los sucesos del manga. Además que ver mal a Hange me afecta un montón.  
> -Espero que esto continúe siendo de su agrado. Gracias y salu2 a to2.


	9. Parsimonia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shingeki no Kyojin ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Hajime Isayama.

Una estridente risa hacía eco en el pasillo de las habitaciones de los superiores y veteranos de la Legión mientras un hilillo de luz escapaba debajo de la puerta de ese cuarto de donde emergía la risa.

—¿Viste cómo se puso de colorado Armin por el chiste de Sasha?

—No fue para menos.

—¡Fue tan divertido! Sasha y sus ocurrencias, estoy segura de que esto no lo olvidaré en mucho tiempo.

—Probablemente así sea. Y tú, cuánto tiempo más pretendes pasar ahí.

—Mucho, mucho rato más, hasta que se me arrugue la piel y me vea como viejita.

Hange y Levi conversaban en el cuarto de baño, contaban lo que vieron y escucharon de los chicos en el pequeño convivio que se les organizó. Ella se encontraba sentada en la bañera con el agua cubriendo sus pechos mientras Levi la observaba sentado desde un pequeño taburete, con una toalla envolviendo sus caderas e inclinado levemente hacia el frente.

—He estado pensando, han sucedido muchas cosas los últimos cinco años, y todas tan descabelladas, que si alguien nos hubiese contado que sucedería todo esto, no le hubiésemos creído.

—Como por ejemplo, el estar así aquí contigo.

—Tonto, quizá esto estaba predestinado a que sucediera. Digo, ¡nadie en su sano juicio te soportaría! Un maniático de la limpieza, por favor. Solo alguien con un gran temple como yo, es capaz de lograr esa gran hazaña.

—Así que crees que nadie podría soportarme. Dime entonces, cómo es que tú logras hacerlo, no parece que sea algo complicado.

—Lo es, mi querido enano. Eres una persona difícil con un humor muy peculiar. Yo sé sobrellevar cualquier situación referente a ti. Te conozco, más de lo que me gustaría y menos de lo que quisiera, pero ¿sabes?

La garganta de Levi solo emitió un sonido como respuesta, a lo que Hange asumió que él le estaba indicando que continuara.  
—Eso es lo que me gusta de ti. Eres muy diferente a las demás personas, por fuera tienes un temple inquebrantable, pero por dentro, eres una persona invaluable, sensible y comprensiva. Es muy difícil encontrar esas cualidades en una persona, y menos en una persona con un cuerpo tan pequeño como el tuyo.

Levi al escuchar eso, irguió el torso mientras con la mirada intentaba asesinar a Hange, ella al ver su reacción volvió a reír con fuerza.

—Por favor, no me mates enano. Ten piedad de esta arrugada mujer —. Ella se irguió para descansar su cabeza en el borde de la tina— Gracias, Levi. Gracias por estar aquí para mí —finalizó cerrando los ojos.

Por lo tanto, no vio como Levi se acercó a ella sigilosamente, sin emitir sonido alguno.

—Veo que el baño surtió efecto, dejaste de hablar tonterías —él se encontraba mirándola desde arriba, por lo tanto, tenía una vista perfecta del cuerpo desnudo de ella sumergido en el agua cálida.

Cuando Hange escuchó las palabras de Levi, abrió los ojos y al verlo, le sonrió. Extendió sus brazos hacia él, invitándolo a un húmedo abrazo. Pero él no se acercó, solo se limitó a mirarla intensamente, con lo cual hizo que Hange se sonrojara.

—¿Qué te pasa, por qué me miras de esa manera? Estás haciendo que me avergüence —después comenzó a reírse, pero lo siguiente que salió de la boca de Levi, la sorprendió.

—Te amo —susurró él. Un "te amo" tan discreto, silencioso, con un tono de voz tan fugaz, pero dicho con tal intensidad que penetró en lo más profundo del corazón y entendimiento de esa mujer, que se sentía con el alma destrozada —No llores, ese puchero que haces es porque vas a llorar, y no te lo dije para que lloraras.

—Pero si no voy a llorar —Hange estaba haciendo un puchero, mientras sus ojos se humedecían, se rebelaban por no dejar brotar las lágrimas contenidas en ellos.

—Entonces deja de hacer eso, cuatro ojos limpio.

Hange ahora estaba llorando y sonriendo a la vez. Eso que Levi estaba diciendo y haciendo le parecía lo más tierno y hermoso que había visto en mucho tiempo, de pronto se sintió más ligera, sus hombros ya no pesaban tanto. ¿Quién diría que una declaración de amor calaría tan hondo en ella?

Ahora más que nunca necesitaba un aliciente, un apoyo, algo o alguien para refugiarse de todas las dudas que estaban dentro de ella. No tenía un puesto fácil en esa situación. Pero si había sobrevivido habría sido por algo bueno, ella debía realizar esa misión para poder avanzar.

Así es, las cosas se irían resolviendo de a poco. Paso a paso a la vez. Una vez regresaran a Paradis, si todo marchaba bien, todo mejoraría y quizá el resto del mundo no los vería más como una amenaza.

Por fin honraría la memoria de Erwin, Moblit, Mike y demás compañeros caídos.

Si la misión tenía éxito podría darse un breve descanso sobre un asunto menos.

Era cuestión de esperar una noche más.  
Solo una noche más.

—Yo también te amo, enano maniático de la limpieza.

Levi se agachó, hasta tomar el rostro de ella entre sus manos y besarla. Hange aprovechó que él se encontraba un podo distraído, entonces como pudo, con sus brazos lo hizo caer dentro de la tina.

—Pero qué...

—Te dije que te bañarías conmigo.

Ahora los dos, completamente desnudos se encontraban en la tina. Levi la miró con molestia, para después lanzarle un proyectil de agua con sus manos.

Hange reía. Ella pensó que estaba riendo demasiado para su gusto, quizá esa alegría era el precedente a una tristeza aún mayor de la que había estado sintiendo últimamente. Aunque muy en el fondo, todavía seguía pensando en Zeke...

.

Continuará...


	10. Declaración

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shingeki no Kyojin ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Hajime Isayama.

Hange se encontraba observando el extenso panorama que estaban a punto de reducir a campo de batalla.

Aún no entendía cómo había accedido a estar ahí para reunirse con Zeke. El rubio Jaeger se arriesgó sobremanera a enviar la misiva que llegó directamente a sus manos.

Cuando abrió el sobre y sacó la pequeña hoja doblada prolijamente y comenzó a leer, sus ojos se abrieron muy grandes, unas cuantas palabras, solo lo precisamente necesario le hicieron saber que Zeke quería una reunión más con ella, completamente a solas.

Y ahora, ella se encontraba en el lugar pactado.

—Hola. Me alegra que seas tan puntual.

Cuando Hange escuchó esa voz masculina detrás de ella, sintió vibrar su corazón, y algo más.

—Hola, Zeke. ¿Y bien?

—Que rostro tan bello, qué ojos tan profundos, qué sonrisa tan sensual, que cuerpo escultural —Hizo una pausa, Zeke hablaba tan apasionado que Hange no pudo evitar reprimir un suspiro—, bueno, basta de hablar de mi, ¿cómo estás, Hange?

—¿Olvidas que estamos por iniciar una operación? Di lo que tengas que decir para que pueda irme, no tengo tiempo para tus juegos —. Hange permaneció de espaldas hacia Zeke, esperando que la expresión de vacilación se disipara de su rostro.

—Por supuesto, seré breve. Hange, no sé qué será de nosotros después de esta noche, pero pase lo que pase, te buscaré.

—¿Qué? —Hange no pudo evitar voltear para mirar a Zeke por lo que había dicho— ¿Estás loco?

—Estoy más cuerdo que nunca antes. Mi vida ha estado llena de mentiras y secretos, decidí que no más.

Hange lo miró nerviosa, mientras apretaba y aflojaba sus puños.

—¿Buscarme para qué?

—No nos hagamos tontos, Hange. Me gustas, y estoy seguro que sientes lo mismo por mí. ¿Acaso lo vas a negar?

—Creo que olvidas un pequeño detalle, estoy con Levi.

—Sí, pero ese pequeño detalle no creo que sea mejor que el mío.

Hange se sonrojó, ya que el tono de voz de Zeke fue provocativo.

—¿Y crees que así como así dejaré a Levi por ti? Por favor, no me hagas reír —. Hange cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho— ¿Qué podrías ofrecerme tú? Eres el enemigo de Paradis, nunca podrías ser algo para mi.

—Desde que te conocí, he dejado de beber café, ahora lo que se me place es tomar té —respondió haciendo énfasis en las últimas palabras.

Hange parpadeó.

—Creo que has perdido la razón, Jaeger—ella frunció el ceño.

—¿Vas a negar que no sentiste nada en cada beso que nos dimos?

—¿Qué nos dimos? Si siempre te aprovechaste de mis descuidos, eso no fue mutuo acuerdo —comenzó a hacer aspavientos con las manos.

—Estuviste a minutos de caer en tentación y pecar en tu relación con Levi, eso quiere decir que no lo amas del todo.

—¿Y cómo sabes tu lo que siento? Amo a Levi, siempre ha estado conmigo, apoyándome todo el tiempo, está pendiente de mi, de lo que siento, de lo que necesito. Él estuvo cuando asesinaste a mis camaradas. No podría sentir nada por ti que no sea desprecio.

—No tienes por qué hacerte la dura, eso déjamelo a mi —Zeke miró su entrepierna.

—Contigo no se puede hablar, yo no sé para qué diablos vine. Me voy—Hange comenzó a caminar, pero la mano de Zeke la detuvo.

—En unos cuantos meses voy a morir, Hange. Hacía mucho tiempo que una persona no lograba reavivar un fuerte deseo en mi. Ese deseo que creí olvidado.

—¿Qué te hizo pensar eso? Nunca di pie para que te sintieras así.

—Ya te lo he dicho antes, eres una mujer distinta al resto. Si bien he conocido muchas mujeres, ninguna como tu. Has hecho que me quede con ganas de ti.

—Deja de decir esas cosas, Zeke. Entre tu y yo no puede haber nada más.

—Creo que nos conocimos en las circunstancias equivocadas.

—Y yo creo que nunca debimos conocernos, Zeke, pensar que algo puede pasar entre los dos, es una ilusión, ilusión que se terminará en el instante que tu vida se extinga.

—Después de esto, no sé si podré verte nuevamente, o si te tendré así de cerca y solo para mi como en este momento, y como no quieres que te busque, necesito pedirte un favor.

Hange descansó sus brazos a los costados, dio un par de pasos con un leve contoneo que para Zeke no pasó desapercibido, incluso ella se sorprendió al verse caminando así. ¿Trataba de llamar su atención de algún modo?

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? —dijo ella mientras ponía sus manos sobre sus caderas.

—Te ves espectacular en ese uniforme, lo que daría por quitártelo sin prisa, pero sin pausa —él recorrió con la mirada el cuerpo entero de Hange, a lo cual esta intentó ocultar el sonrojo.

—No comiences y di lo que tengas que decir.

—Déjame abrazarte por última vez. Quiero sentirte así, tan cerca, tan suave, tan cálida.

—No creo que sea lo correcto —Hange mostró inquietud en su rostro.

—Solo un abrazo, ¿por favor?

—Bien, y que sea rápido.

—Si es rápido no podré disfrutarlo —Zeke sonrió complacido y comenzó a acercarse poco a poco a Hange.

Dio un ronco suspiro para después levantar los brazos y estrechar a Hange entre ellos. Se permitió sentirla y poco a poco comenzó a recorrer la espalda de ella. Hizo un poco más fuerte el agarre a lo que Hange lo abrazó por reflejo. Siguió acariciando hasta tocar su espalda baja. Ella dio un respingo mientras él continuaba acariciando, acercándose peligrosamente a sus glúteos.

—Te estás pasando, Zeke. Más te vale que dejes de hacer eso.

—Espero nos encontremos en otra vida, Hange —Zeke deshizo el abrazo, para acercarse al rostro de Hange y besarla.

Ella se sorprendió, pero decidió despedirse de Zeke con ese beso, así que aceptó gustosa los labios del rubio.

Fue un beso suave, dulce y delicioso. Se besaron sin ninguna prisa. Zeke se dedicó a disfrutar de los labios de Hange, los besaba tan gentilmente, dando tenues mordiscos, disfrutaba de los chasquidos liberados al besarse. Estaba embelesado.

Hange por su parte, también estaba disfrutando pero decidió que ya era hora de despedirse, después de todo, debía reunirse con Onyankopon en el dirigible. Comenzó a separarse lentamente, el hombre hizo que sus narices se rozaran en un suave movimiento, mientras ella colocó sus manos en los fuertes pectorales de él.

—Zeke, adiós. —Hange lo soltó lentamente y sin mirarlo se dio la vuelta para alejarse de ese lugar.

—Adiós, hermosa mujer. Que seas feliz.

Hange sonrió al escuchar eso, y aun de espaldas a él, solo se alejó alzando la mano en un gesto de despedida.

.

—Demonios, ¿y ahora qué hago con esas ganas que me cargo de estar con una mujer? Quizá nunca mas se me vuelva a presentar la oportunidad—, Zeke cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho e inclinó la cabeza con expresión de mera decepción— veamos, de acuerdo el plan, tengo que aproximarme a aquel edificio. Maldición, espero que ese maldito de Levi no se emocione mas de la cuenta, sino de verdad podría matarme.

Una ráfaga de viento sopló y observó cómo la gente se reunía en la plaza, para escuchar el discurso de Willy Tybur.

—Que inicie el juego, es algo sucio, pero alguien lo tiene que hacer. Al menos la noche es hermosa. Ni modo, Hange, de lo que te perdiste —Zeke se encogió de hombros mientras caminaba hacia la azotea del edificio vecino, perdiéndose en la negrura de la noche hacia el punto de ataque, —debo buscar a esos niños, no quisiera que armaran un alboroto si notan mi ausencia.

.

—Comandante, ¿se encuentra bien? —Armin observó a Hange que llegó de algún lugar y se sentó suspirando ruidosamente.

—Sí, Armin. Gracias —se recostó en el respaldo de la silla y cerró pesadamente los ojos.

—Todo está listo, cada uno en sus respectivos lugares al igual que las señalizaciones.

—Muy bien, hagámoslo entonces. Armin, nuestro papel es delicado esta vez, recuerda nuestra situación.

—Sí, señora. Bueno, nos vemos más tarde.

—Cuídate, Armin. Aquí te esperamos.

Se miraron a los ojos, ambas miradas tristes, vacías e inexpresivas.

—Como quisiera que esta pesadilla terminara, estoy muy, muy cansada. Espero que todos se encuentren bien —enderezó su torso y miró al techo del dirigible. La operación estaba a punto de comenzar.

.

FIN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Al fin el fin! Gracias a todos por sus comentarios, y kudos para este humilde fanfic. Me divertí mucho al escribirlo e imaginar las situaciones, y aunque aún me falta mucho para escribir decentemente, hice mi mayor esfuerzo. Gracias de nuevo. Salu2 <3


End file.
